Who Am I? I'm The Other Potter
by wilsonsophie18
Summary: No one had heard of me. Wizards ask me 'Who are you' and look at me with surprise. 'You're the other Potter'. I am Sophie Potter and this is my story
1. Introductions

I lay down on the grass, soft freshly mown grass. The smell of it relaxed my mind. My eyes were shut and I focused on letting my mind drift.

Thinking.

Thinking.

Thinking.

I let out a light sigh and rolled up from the ground. I squinted, trying to see through my fingers, as the sun blinded my gaze. I heard a car tyre's crunch under the gravel near the front of the house.

I stood up and ruffled my hair, yawning my head off.

I wiped little strips of grass from my hoodie and jeans and headed into the house.

The butler, sifted through the mail and put them in several piles.

"Ah, Miss Potter, there is a letter here for you"

I should introduce myself, I'm called Sophie Lily Potter. I was brought up for two years with my family in Surrey, in a home called Godric's Hollow with my parents James and Lily, and my younger brother Harry.

However, on a fateful Hallowe'en night, when I wasn't home; an evil wizard named Voldemort came and murdered my parents and left my brother with a lightning bolt scar and us parentless.

The day before, my father had taken me to a close friend of his. Richard Croft. And thus, I have stayed here for roughly 9 years.  
I was two years old when it all happened.

I loved staying here with the Croft family, they took me in and raised me as their own. They have a child, a daughter named Lara Croft.

My sibling bond with my brother had faded and grew with my sister.

After the murder, I thought things couldn't get worse for me. However, I was wrong. The day on my 9th birthday intertwined with fate.

My father Richard wanted to take us to China, but stopping my Nepal first. He's a well-known archaeologist. But an engine was faulty and exploded and we plummeted into the mountain range of the Himalayas.

Lara couldn't be found but she was in an ancient temple and found somewhat interesting circle of rocks with hieroglyphs and a sword in the middle. She touched the sword and activated something.

Amelie, our mother, found her and pulled out the sword resulting in her disappearance and gone.

And life has always surprised me at all stages of my life.

Even now

I turned the letter over and eyed the seal. A 'H' in the middle and four animals in a shield. A raven, a snake, a badger and a lion.

I sighed and opened the letter.

"Dear Miss Potter,

We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment .

Term begins on 1 September.

We await your owl no later than 31 July

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall Deputy Headmistress "

"Father? Lara?" I called out.

I could hear footsteps approaching and a door opening.

"What is it, Sophie?" Father asked.

"I got my acceptance letter for Hogwarts!" I squealed


	2. Chapter 1

- Sophie's POV -

I sat myself on the couch buried in a book pertaining to Greek mythology written in Greek writing. I could easily read that.

The hours ticked slowly by as I read about Hercules and Perseus.

A knock at the door interrupted me of my reading. I placed a bookmark in the place I was in, sat down the book and headed to open the door.

A woman in a green cloak and a hat stood outside.

"H-H-Hello, how may I help you?" I stuttered.

"Such polite manners, I am Minerva McGonagall"

"Please come in, Professor. I am called Sophie Potter"

I let the lady in and shut the door.

"Would you like anything to drink, ma'am?"

"I shall take a cup of tea, and any biscuits"

"Of course. Please take a seat, I wont be a moment" I noted.

I headed into the kitchen and grabbed a tray. I lifted the old fashioned kettle from above and also a mug. I sat a small milk jug on the tray and I grabbed a handful of ginger snaps.

I let out a sigh and lifted the tray. I opened the door and shut it, walking into the living room and sitting the tray on the table.

I sat down on the chair letting the witch at ease. She prepared herself a cup of tea, pouring milk into her cup.

"I take it you received your letter today" She spoke after taking a sip out of her cup.

"Yes, ma'am. However, I am curious to where I would get these things. My parents spoke of a place called Diagon Alley, yet I do not know where it is" I said with honesty.

She cracked a smile "I would not expect you to know, but there is someone coming tomorrow to help you named Hagrid. I did have a look at your collection of books, I am impressed"

I smiled sheepishly "I have read most of them, learning many things from them and reading in many languages. My guardian Richard, he mainly focuses on ancient muggle history like Greek mythology and Egyptian mythology. It is quite interesting learning about those cultures."

"Ah" She finished a biscuit and sipped her drink.

I looked away for courtesy and I thought about many things but none really were important to discuss.

The witch finished her drink and thanked me for the hospitality. She left and I took the tray into the kitchen.

I headed up to my room and slept on the couch.

The next morning, I changed into something more comfortable. I headed downstairs and into the kitchen and nibbled a PopTart while I waited for this 'Hagrid' person to show up.

I heard a gruff knocking on the door and I ran to it and Winston saw me.

"Lady Sophie, where are you heading?"

"Richard knows about my letter, now I have to get supplies and someone is here to help me"

"Okay Sophie, have a nice day out"

"Goodbye"

I opened the door and gaped. I closed my mouth and the giant laughed at me.

We talked quite a bit on our journey into London. I kept questioning him about Hogwarts and such, Hagrid said he's a Gamekeeper there and said that I should visit him from time to time.

When we arrived at the place, I frowned. I couldn't get all my supplies here. Unless, this is like a gateway to the wizarding world.  
Hargid escorted me to the back to face a stone wall. He pulled out his pink umbrella and tapped bricks. They moved and separated, like magic!

"Welcome, Sophie, to Diagon Alley!"

I giggled "Wow, I did not expect so MUCH here"

He smiled at me "We'd bett'r hea' onto Gringotts, yer need money"

I nodded, I would need different money to buy stuff in this world. I did bring muggle money along, just in case.

As we walked in, I gaped at the architecture of the building. We walked down to a desk where a goblin was writing a few things down.

Hagrid cleared his throat, the goblin looked from him to me.

"My name is Sophie Potter, I wish to enter my vault"

"Do you have your key?"

Key, key, ooh! They key that my father gave me, when I was younger?!

I took it out of my pocket and showed him it. He smiled at me "Come"

I followed him, and Hagrid waited above for me. He doesn't really like the travel. I didn't mind it, it somehow reminded me of a rollercoaster ride at a resort.

"Vault 797" He announced.

I stepped out of the carriage and headed to the door. The goblin took my key and opened it for me. I gasped at how MUCH I've got in here!

I had a bag and took a handful of gold, silver and bronze coins. I finished and we headed back up to the surface.

Hagrid patiently waited for me, and when I came back, we went off shopping.

I got my robes first, and the woman was really nice. I didn't see many people about, particularly my age. I then got my books.

People here saw me as an outsider to my family, I hope to be part of my family when I go to Hogwarts.

Hagrid said he'd get me a birthday present while I headed off to get my wand.

I headed in the direction of Ollivanders. I opened the door and sat my books near it. I took a few steps in the room before I heard a voice "It seemed only yesterday that James and Lily were in here buying their own wands"

This must be Ollivander.

"Wand arm?"

I lifted my right arm up.

He muttered a few things and brought out three boxes.

I tried the first wand "Rowan, 10 inches, made with kelpie hair" He stated.

I flicked it and it shattered a clock.

He hastily took the wand from me and handed me the next one.

"Rosewood, 8 inches, made with unicorn hair"

I flicked the wand and broke a stool.

He grasped the wand from me and handed me the last one.

"Willow, 11 inches, made with Thestral tail hair"

I felt a surge of power emit from the wand and Ollivander nodded at me.

"This is your wand. 12 Galleons for it"

Hagrid helped me in showing what money was what. I handed twelve gold coins over and paid for my wand.

I thanked Ollivander and headed out of the shop. Hagrid stood with a black owl perched on his shoulder.

"Its gorgeous, the owl"

"Its yer's, frem me"

I placed the owl in its cage and Hagrid got me lunch at the Leaky Cauldron, the gateway to the wizarding world.

"Thanks" I smiled at Hagrid.

We sat in silence eating our soup, and I blurted out "What are the houses? And what's Quiddich?"

"Houses, erm, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Slytherin. And Quiddich, 'tis a sport played on brooms by wizards"

"Ah"

Once we finished up, I thanked Hagrid for his help.

I whistled for a taxi and one appeared in a moment.

"where would you like to go miss?"

"Croft Manor, outskirts of town please"

He looked to me "That's gonna cost you a lot"

I smiled back "I'm very prepared"

I hummed to a song and when the taxi pulled towards the home, I thanked the driver. Winston helped and lifted several things. I lifted the owl's cage and some books and got out of the taxi.

Winston took my stuff in and I sat down on the couch.

I opened the cage and the owl flew about. I laughed and then it sat on my shoulder.

"What shall I name thee?"

I thought for a moment "Athena, she is often represented by an owl. Yes, Athena, a nice name for thee"

And now I wait until school begins in September...


	3. Chapter 2

Two and a half months later...

- Sophie's POV -

After packing half of my things, I really felt scared about Hogwarts.

Will I make friends? What house will I be in? Will teachers be mean to me? Would Dumbledore accept me? What about my studies?

I grabbed the nearest book, which happened to be the history book of Hogwarts, and smacked my face with it feeling stupid, incredibly stupid.

I would be fine and get on well with people. After all, I am able to socialise and not bury my face into books all day long.

I groaned and then put my books in my suitcase.

I ate a little bit of lasagne left over from last night and sketched a photo of Haku from Spirited Away. It is my absolute favourite movie by Miyazaki. And Haku, I fell in love with the character.

Shame, a sequel wasn't made. But the ending was brilliant and we could picture our own way of the ending.

I busied myself until it was time for dinner. I ate my supper in silence and my sister Lara smiled sheepishly at me.

I don't know how much I will miss my sister. I'll miss her everyday.

"I'll write you a letter everyday sister, I will miss you very much. Look after father" I instructed.

She smiled at me.

I read some Roman Mythology to pass time. To pass the uneasiness of leaving home and becoming a witch in training.

When the clock chimed 8o'clock, I headed up to my room and snuggled under my covers.

I kept tossing and turning underneath the covers, still awake with the thoughts drawing to Hogwarts and my studies. Very often, I thought of what house I would be sorted into.

I hope it will be Gryffindor, I do not want to end up in Slytherin. Maybe Ravenclaw, I hear that the students are smart in that house.

I woke up the next day and pulled on ordinary clothes. I ate breakfast and sipped my tea in silence.

Father came down from his office and pulled me into a hug.

He handed me a small book "Your father, I hear, was a brilliant wizard. Hopefully, you'll be like your mother, beautiful and smart. You will learn much about your parents when you stay there"

I flickered through some pages and found a letter addressed to the Headmaster.

"What about this, father?"

"Many people will ask about you. I am sure that the Headmaster would want to meet you, and that is a letter from your parents explaining about you"

I nodded and pulled father into a hug.

"You ready lass?" Winston asked.

I nodded.

As he drove to London, I began to feel quite nervous.

The King 's Cross Station came into view and Winston opened my door for me.

I put everything onto a trolley and sat the Owl's cage on the top.

As I pushed my trolley, I felt a little apprehensive.

Am I sane? Many people looked at me curiously.

I blocked out their voices and heard a voice to the right.

"Packed with muggles every year!"

I followed the voice and saw a family of red-heads pushing similar trolleys.

One of her son's ran into the wall-and disappeared!

What?!

The mother turned around to instruct another one of her son's, but then she saw me.

"Are you new dear?" She spoke.

I managed to reply "Yes"

"All you have to do, is run towards the wall" She instructed.

Define, normal!

I huffed and pushed my trolley. I closed my eyes waiting to feel the impact of the wall.

I opened my eyes and saw the Hogwarts Express.

"Wow" I muttered.

I put all of my belongings into an empty room on a carriage. I sat down near the window and saw many families saying goodbye to their children. I wish my parents could see me, all grown up.

There was a faint knock at the door, I turned and looked.

It was the two red-head that I had saw before.

"Hi I am Fred, and this is my twin George. Do you mind if we sit here?" One brother asked.

I smiled back "I'm Sophie, its nice to meet you. I don't mind at all"

They sighed and sat down scattering sweets beside them.

I lifted up a box and frowned "Chocolate frogs?!" I exclaimed.

One smirked at me "Have you tried one before?"

I shook my head "No, I grew up in the muggle world"

"Wow, what is it like?"

"Ingenious, muggles invent so many things to keep up with the latest demands"

"Our father loves many muggle things, he asks what a 'fellytone' is?"

I laughed "I think he means a 'telephone'. It is a device that allows the user to communicate with people and send them messages"

"Oh right"

I lapsed into silence.

A lady pushing a trolley walked by "Anything from the trolley, dear?"

The boys pointed to their pile and i shook my head so she left us.

We gossiped about many a things, exchanging information about the muggle and wizarding world.

"I never caught your last name, ours is Weasley" Fred asked.

I looked away "Potter"

Their eyes widened and then they looked to each other. Fred smacked his brother's shoulder and patted my head.

"That must be rough, you can talk to us if you have any problems"

"Thanks"

I looked outside and saw a village in the distance.

"I gotta get changed, could you give me privacy for a few minutes?"

they nodded and went off, probably to put their own uniforms on.

I changed into my robes and tied my hair in a braid and tied my shoe laces.

As the train stopped, I took a step off the train and heard a big voice.

"Firs' years! Ovr' her'! Firs' years!"

I saw Hagrid and walked up to him.

I saw a dark haired snooty boy glaring at me, so I just scowled at him. He felt scared and looked away.

A girl stood next to me with auburn hair and green eyes, we were roughly the same height.

"Hi, I'm Rosie" She introduced.

"I'm Sophie"

We shared a boat and drifted away into the lake.


	4. Chapter 3

- Sophie's POV -

As we arrived at the castle, McGonagall introduced us to Hogwarts and named the different houses and what they represented.

I felt panicked, what if I wasn't sorted into ANY?!

"I hope to be in Gryffindor" Rosie mused.

I sighed "Sames"

McGonagall came back and we walked into the Great Hall between two long tables. At the top of the room; was a Teacher's table and a stool in front with a big hat on it.

I was awestruck by the architecture of the building. It was so magical!

We stopped in front of the stool and hat.

It began singing a song about the Houses, bonding between the rivals and yet it also sung about a secret lurking below the school that no one had seen since the Founders laid their eyes on it.

Strange.

It stopped and everyone clapped.

McGonagall began announcing names.

"Mark Adams"

A boy stumbled up to the stool and sat down.

"HUFFENPUFF!"

"Katie Bell"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Cho Chang"

"RAVENCLAW!"

Once McGonagall got through half of the alphabet, only a handful of us still remained.

"Daniel Patterson"

The smug boy from before that I intimidated with my scowl. "SLYTHERIN!"

The bad house, the one that I wish I am NOT sorted in!

"Sophie Potter"

Murmurs broke out and I ignored them as I walked to the stool and sat down.

'More like your father than your mother' The hat muttered.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

The whole house applauded and I sat down next to Katie.

I looked back to the sorting and Rosie was still waiting.

"Rosie Wilson"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

I clapped with the rest of the house as she ran and sat down next to me.

The Headmaster Dumbledore stood up and clapped his hands.

Then food just magically appeared right in front of us!

Yum!

We dug into our food, and I ate a roast.

Once I finished, the plates disappeared and then pudding appeared!

I have SUCH a sweet tooth!

I dug into a trifle, then into a chocolate pudding.

Once everyone was full and could not eat any more, the plates disappeared.

Dumbledore stood up and gave a speech. Warning us from certain parts we could not go into.

He bid us a goodnight and then the Prefects directed us to Gryffindor Tower.

We were given the password and where our dormitories were.

I found my bed, with my belongings around it, and clambered in.

Then I drifted off to sleep.


	5. Chapter 4

- Sophie's POV -

I woke up groggily from my slumber and lifted my wrist up. My watch read "6:45" and I lay back in bed deep in thought.

It became a habit of mine, to play with my locket. It had belonged to my mother and she had passed it on to me.

I opened the clasp and opened the small piece of paper. Tears welled up in my eyes seeing the faces of my parents.

It was a happy family photograph and I was two when this was taken, Harry was one. I keep thinking about the next year because

Harry would be coming and hopefully sorted into Gryffindor.

I wonder how he is doing, living with 'them' must be really hard. He lives with our mother's sister Petunia and her family. They despise magic so much, that Petunia was jealous of her sister becoming petted over like a 'perfect' child.

She definitely kicked up a stink when she heard that they would be older silbings to George Evans, who was 5 years younger than them.

And he, too, got his acceptance letter. And it made her wonder if SHE was the freak.

That's jealousy for you.

I pulled my robes from my suitcase and changed into them.

"Sophie, are you up?" A voice muttered from the left.

I opened a curtain and saw Rosie looking at me all ready in her uniform.

"Yeah, are you nervous?"

"A little, but we'll get used to the routine once settled in. You look deep in thought, is it about last night when you were sorted?"

I frowned "People whispered and I caught something about the 'other Potter' with a tone of distaste. If they have something to say, I'd rather hear it to my face. But yeah, I am Harry's older sister"

Rosie gave me a sympathetic smile "That must be hard for you. If you want to talk about it, then I'm all open ears. You're my first friend I've made, I think we'll get along just fine"

"Thanks Rose, do you wanna chill in the Common Room before breakfast? Or head down to breakfast now? What do you wanna do?" I suggested.

"Well, let's head down to the Common Room"

We walked quietly down to the Common Room and sat down in the chairs near the fire.

We spoke about many things, Rosie said she grew up in the muggle world and she too loved Parent Trap and Mean Girls. I also said I was a fan of history and visited many places and sites in the world like Egypt, Greece and Italy.

She gasped at that and said her mother whose a half-blood studies Forensics.

We laughed at many more topics before heading down to the Great Hall at 8:00am.

We sat down next to each other and helped ourselves to food. I saw that Slytherin boy glaring at me, so I scowled back at him and he jerked his head away in fear.

Good to know that I can scare people(!).

I nibbled at a slice of toast coated with jam. I sipped at a glass of Apple juice. A pair of hands suddenly touched my shoulders and I elbowed them.

"Potter"

I saw Fred and George sit down at the table. Fred looked to be rubbing his stomach.

"Did I hit you? Sorry, you gave me a fright and I instantly reacted" I apologised.

Fred smiled "I'll get back at you, sometime"

I mocked being scared.

McGonagall came down and handed us our timetables.

"Yay! Charms first, then Transfiguration. Then History of Magic then Herbology! Woo, double Potions on Wednesday afternoon with the Slytherins(!) " I faked happiness.

Rosie smirked at me.

After getting our timetables and realising we're in all the same classes, we headed back up to the Common Room to fill our bags up with the books we will .

Charms was alright, although Prof. Flitwick gave a little gasp when he was doing the attendance an heard my name.

I'm popular!

I could do the spells with ease, and we packed up to head for Transfiguration.

Rosie and I took seats on the second row near the front. Prof. McGonagall gave us a little talk about the subject and began us off with simple spells.

I guess I am naturally like my mother, intelligent.

The teacher smiled at me and wanted me to demonstrate the spell.

The class applauded when I done the spell.

Once class ended, we headed to History of Magic with Prof. Binns who surprisingly is a ghost.

It was a little boring, I doubt that many were awake and listening to him going on about Goblins.

The day ended there and after lunch, first years could spend a little time to themselves.

Me? I done the homework that was given out today so I had none to do later.

It took up quite a bit of time. When I had finished it was dinner time.

Rosie and I headed down to the Hall and began eating. I dug into a steak pie and potatoes. I had a small helping of sweet corn.  
I could get used to this!

Once finished, I ate at a chocolate brownie. Then another. God, this food is so delicious!

Rosie and I had finished and we headed back on up to the Common Room. We had sat down in front of the fire back discussing the topic of the Muggle World.

The days went by repetitive.

By Wednesday, I was dreading double Potions last with Snape. He doesn't look a happy person.

My owl swoop down and dropped two letters.

I opened up the first one which was small "Sophie,  
I understand on Fridays that you have Broom practice last, I don't mind you popping down to visit.  
Hagrid"

"Hagrid?" Rosie asked.

I sighed "Please come with me, I don't want to go on my own.

Then I opened the second one which looked more fancy.

"Dear Miss Potter,.  
I understand that many students and pupils are questioning you about your relation to Harry and James and Lily.  
It is quite alright to be curious, I wish to have a word with you in my Office at 8pm tonight.  
P.S. I like Ginger Snaps.  
Yours sincerely,  
Prof. Dumbledore"

Dumbledore wants to talk to me?

I sighed and stuffed the letters in a pocket, focusing on my breakfast.

Herbology, Charms and Transfiguration passed all before lunch.

I ate a sandwich then the bell went and we trudged down to the dungeons.

The coldness soon hit and then I felt a little paranoid.

We sat down and Snape swooped in like a raven and his piercing eyes looked into mine.

"It seems that we have someone 'different'" He sneered.

He put the emphasis on different and I felt a little annoyed.

"Tell me Potter, where would you find a beozar?"

"In a goat's stomach, Sir" I spoke clearly

He glared at me again and then got us started on brewing some stuff.

Every so often, I felt a pair of eyes on me and I avoided them.

I was more worrying about the meeting tonight with Dumbledore.

Feeling apprehensive and scared.

I hope it goes well.


	6. Chapter 5

- Sophie 's POV -

At dinner, I ate slowly and cautiously on my chicken pie.

"Are you alright, Potter?"

I looked up to see Fred and George looking concerned.

"I'm fine" I snapped.

"Was it Snape? I heard he gave you a hard time" Fred smiled.

I sighed "Its that and Headmaster wants to talk to me. I feel scared, nervous"

They both laughed at my expressions and stopped.

"You're not in any trouble are you?" George asked.

"I hope not" I sighed again.

I groaned and realised I hadn't wrote a letter back to Richard and Lara about school.

I finished my pie and then dug into Sticky Toffee Pudding, I poured cream over it.

I moaned as I took the first bite, God its so good!

When dinner was over, I headed up to the Common Room slightly lagging behind the twins.

Once I got in, I pulled out my letter set and began writing

"To Richard and Lara,  
School is amazing! It takes time to settle in and get used to the repetiveness of school. Its different, weird but i have incredible friends who are looking out for me.

I have often wondered about my parents and why in particular, my name was never mentioned. Father, please, if you know something tell me. I don't want to talk to Liz about it, she's a little intimidating.

Give my love to everyone for me.  
Yours truly Sophie"

"There!" I exclaimed.

"What?" Rosie asked.

"Oh I just finished a letter to my family, I'll send it out tomorrow"

I looked at my watch and headed up to the bedrooms. I opened my diary and grabbed the letter. I still don't know what's written in it.

I came back down the stairs and Rosie muttered "Good luck"

I smiled at her and headed out.

I found the Gargoyle and spoke 'Ginger Snaps'.

It suddenly moved and i stood on it as it moved. A door lurked at the top.

Hesitantly, I knocked on the door twice.

"Come in" A voice emerged.

I opened the door and walked in.

Dumbledore sat behind a desk and an empty chair was in front of the desk. I muttered "Headmaster" and sat down in the chair across.

"Sophie, you may be wondering why i requested you here"

I nodded slowly "Tell me about yourself Sophie"

I found the words "My full name is Sophie Lily Croft Potter. Lily after my mother, and Croft after the family i am growing up with. I was born on June 9th, 1991 and turned out as a 'gifted' child according to my grandmother Elizabeth. I had abilities of telepathy and being psychic. I developed incredibly, by a year old i could speak 3 languages fluently. By two, 7. When Harry came along, our family was complete. But, the day before the death... I predicted my parents' death. "

I looked away "That day, James had taken me to his old friend who knew of the wizard world Richard Croft. He told me I had to live with Richard and his family. The day after, the day of the death, I couldn't stop crying at night. After that, I had changed so much. I could not dwell on the past so I had moved on, such an attitude to have for a 2 year old who predicted their parents' death. Life seemed almost normal, for the next 8 years. On my tenth birthday, we took a voyage to China to see Liz. But Richard took us on a detour to the Himalayas. Unfortunately, the engine had burst and Lara found something. Amelia took care of it but disappeared. Never seen since. I took up Karate and Gymnastics because Liz told me bad people would be after me So she wanted me to defend myself. Not much had passed by before I received my letter from Hogwarts"

Dumbledore nodded "Ah, I see. You bear a great burden on you, child. You are quite exceptional. Your mother spoke highly of you..."

A lightbulb flickered in my mind.

I dug into my pocket and handed the letter over to Dumbledore.

"I was told by James to hand this to you"

He offered me ginger snaps and I ate one in silence. He read the letter and then smiled at me.

"In the future, well according to this you will be vulnerable at a time when you will under go several changes. I do not know but I will help you in any way I can"

"Thank you Headmaster"

He handed me a slip and bid me a good night.

I smiled one last time at him and headed out of the office and down many corridors to get to the Gryffindor Tower.

I muttered the password and clambered up to the stairs and face-palmed my bed.


	7. Chapter 6

- Sophie's POV -

The next morning, I headed up to the Owlery with Rosie to send my letter to my family. Once we done that, we headed down to the Great Hall.

We have Quiddich practice today, well broom practice more like.

I think it's just like Basketball but on brooms.

After all the lessons we had today, the buzz was today's practice with Madam Hooch.

I stood to the left on the broom and let out a shaky breath.

I sighed and began controlling my breathing before we were told to yell "UP!" at our brooms.

I shouted "Up!" and it flew up into my open hand.

I had a look around the class and noticed that not many had brooms in their hands.

I looked over and saw that pompous Slytherin being hit in the face with his broom.

I let out a snicker and he glared at me. I gave a scowl back and he cowered away.

"Mount your brooms!" Hooch ordered.

We all mounted our brooms and began to hover a few meters from the ground.

But someone had a faulty broom, Katie Bell, and she ended up with a sprained wrist.

Madam Hooch took her to the Hospital Wing and Daniel picked up something silver and old, a pendant.

He mounted his broom and so did his goonies.

"Sophie, don't do it!" Rosie hissed.

I gave her a 'bitch please' look and headed off towards the Slytherins.

"Well, well Potter!" One gloated.

They threw the pendant round like a ball and I swooped in and grabbed the pendant and landed on the ground safely.

"SOPHIE POTTER!"

A voice yelled from afar.

I turned around and saw Prof. McGonagall heading towards us.

"Come with me" She demanded.

Daniel sneered at me and I just headed off, walking behind her.

She headed down into the dungeons.

" Snape, can I borrow Smith for a minute?"

She emerged from the room with a boy in fifth year.

"Potter, this is Smith. Smith, I've found you a chaser"

He assessed my physique and scanned my arm length.

"Was that your first time on a broom?" He asked.

I nodded, feeling a little overwhelmed.

"First match against Slytherin is two weeks this Saturday, I hope we beat them!" And that was spoken by McGonagall.

Smith told me, we'd be practicing almost three evenings a week.

"By golly, you'll need a broom Potter. I'll have to tell Dumbledore about bending the first year rule, for you" She smiled at me looking proud.

Smith returned back to his class to retrieve his belongings before heading up to the Great Hall together.

He told me he's from a pure-blood family but incorporates muggle culture in with the wizardry stuff.

I took my seat next to Rosie and filled her in on what had happened.

She too was happy for me.

I saw Fred and George grinning at me "Well done kiddo! Smith told us, we're on the team too, beaters! Youngest chaser in 30 years!"

"Haha, yeah. I'll see you guys!"

I saw my owl perched next to me with a letter tied to its foot.

" Sophie,  
It is good to hear that you are getting on well at Hogwarts. It feels like there is an empty place at home, one that you fill. Hopefully, time will pass quickly and before you know it, it will be summer.

Father did speak to Liz, she says that you are special and unique. She also said that if you were in His hands, then the world would be in ruins. You have powers, that's what she said, and they won't be used until fifteen summer's had passed and winter was on its way. So many changes and , well she came out of a seance thingy.

Wishing you were here,  
Lara xxxxxxxxx "

So I am special and my parents didn't want me in Voldemort's hands.

I sighed and ate dinner before heading down to the pitch to begin my first practice.

All of the Gryffindor team was here and I saw another red-head zooming on his broom.

He gave Fred and George a glare and turned to me.

"Hi, I'm Charlie Weasley"

"I'm Sophie, so you're the twins' older brother?"

"One of three, Bill left last year, this is my last year, I'm in seventh year and Percy is in third year"

"Ah, so what position do you play?" I asked.

"Seeker, and you're the new chased"

I nodded.

Smith came over with a box and handed a large ball over to me.

"We're just going to practice with the quaffle. This is the one you focus on!"

I nodded and got on a school broom and hovered near Charlie.

Smith was on his broom and he threw it at me.

I instantly threw it to Angelina.

"Good, now you have to move around on your broom!" Smith yelled.

I flew around the pitch several times before the Weasley's were 'attacking' us. They were the opposition.

Angelina threw the ball to me, and Charlie zoomed towards me but I was faster. I caught the ball and spun under Charlie away from his grasp.

I threw it to Alicia and she threw it back to me. Wood was the Keeper and I scored a goal in one of the bottom hoops.

Practice ended and all of the team clapped my back, pleased at my defensive against Charlie.

"Good moves, Potter. Can't wait to see more against Slytherin in two weeks time!"

I headed into the changing room and put my clothes on.

I headed back out and struck a conversation with Angelina and Alicia as we headed up to the Common Room.

Oh god! I had forgotten that Hagrid requested to see me today and i was busy with Quiddich. I paused and rushed down to his hut and saw him smiling at me.

"I'm sorry Hagrid, I had almost forgotten"

"Ne'er mind, we can talk the 'morrow. I saw you on yer broom, a lot likr yer dad. He was seeker"

I gasped and then thanked Hagrid, noting in my mind that we're having a chat tomorrow

After two busy weeks of training, I headed down to the Great Hall and many headed forwards to me.

Okay... What is going on?

Rosie smiled at me and my owl was perched on the table, with what looked like a broom...

I got a broom?!

I opened the letter part and took it up to the Common Room to open.

On the way, Daniel and his goonies bumped into us.

"What the hell are you doing with a broom?!"

I didn't answer because Flitwick saw me and beamed.

"Congratulations Potter on making chaser and good luck today against Slytherin"

I thanked the teacher "If it weren't for Daniel, I wouldn't have mad the team!"

His face was livid and Rosie and I headed into the Common Room and laughed at Daniel's expression.

"Go on! Open it!" She encouraged me.

I opened the paper and 'Cleansweep' was etched on the side.

"Wow!" Rosie marvelled.

Snickering, I took my broom and headed down to the pitch.

The rest of the team was waiting and I joined them quickly. I saw stands and stands being filled up with students.

"You nervous, Potter?"

"Nope" I was brimming with confidence.

We headed into the gates and mounted out brooms. When it opened,we circled around in the air and stopped in a semi circle in the middle of the pitch.

Hooch was referee and I took this chance to eye up the Slytheirn team. We were hopeful to win.

Hooch blew the whistle and Alicia suddenly zoomed in and got the ball.

I zoomed ahead and caught the ball and made the first goal.

I was vaguely aware of commentaries in the background.

"First goal for Gryffindor by Potter. Potter is the youngest chaser in 30 years and she proves game enough.

Spinnet, Johnston, Potter, Spinnet again.

Johnston scores!

Gryffindor leads 20-0!"

The Slytherins soon caught possession of the Quaffle and when they threw it to another I swooped and swerved as I caught the ball and threw it to Alicia.

She threw it again to me and I scored another goal.

Slytherin scored a goal too and now we waited...

"Weasley's got the Snitch! Gryffindor wins 180-20!"

We flew down on the ground and then I felt a little dizzy.

"Potter, you alright?"

"Aye, fine"

Smith caught my shoulder and looked me in the eye. His piercing blue eyes looked into mine and then he broke eye contact.

It sunk in, I played my first Quiddich match and we won!


	8. Chapter 7

Time was always passing by when I had something to do.

By October, I could easily get on well in my classes and learning things which i was taught. However, Snape being Snape; was a bully and always picked on me

EVERY lesson and when he asked a question, I gave him the right answer and he would say that it is wrong.

I'm starting to hate that guy...

But anyway, a month at school didn't seem like a long time and not a long time either until the October Holidays.

One evening, Dumbledore gave a speech to us.

"The Triwizard Tournament, unfortunately, is not taking place this year. In it's absence, the younger students have an opportunity to make pen friends with others that attend Durmstrang and Beauxbatons. That will be all, goodnight!"

I saw Charlie Wealey on the way up to the Common Room and asked.

"What is the tournament?"

He snickered "Its not for the young and faint hearted. They are contested between the three school, each Contender is 'voted' from the schools and selected to compete and complete three dangerous tasks. The winner apparently receives 1 thousand Galleons!"

I gasped and then laughed "I wouldn't want the money"

He gave out a hearted laugh "I would bargain for more, if i put my life at risk"

Risk?

"Charlie, do people die in these tournaments?"

He looked sullen "the last time, one contender died and the schools sought to put an end to them. Who knows, they are played every four years. You could be in it in your fifth year"

"Fifth year? But wouldn't there be an age limit to people competing in them?"

"Its mostly those in seventh year that are old enough"

I sighed and we clambered into the Common Room.

i bid him a goodnight and headed up to my bed.

"Pay attention, Patterson!" McGonagall retorted and Daniel sighed.

"As I was rudely interrupted by Patterson, in my hand are dozens of letters from Durmstrang and Beauxbatons who wish to have a pen friend. It is useful to have one, so that you can learn about their cultures and such. Come and get one"

She left them on the front desk and Rosie and I had a look through the letters to find someone suitable.

Beauxbatons is French and Durmstrang is up north, Norway or Sweden perhaps?

"Oh, by the way girls, there are some who only attend school for a certain period because they do not wish to pursue their wizarding powers" Prof McGonagall looked to us.

Rosie looked at me and nodded, we both had a look at the letters.

One piqued my curiosity as it was written in Spanish.

I think I may choose this person.

"Hola, me llamo Rafael y vivo en la isla de Mallorca.

En lugar de perseguir un cuidador m gico, deseo de seguir los pasos de m convertirse en un jugador profesional de deportes. El es un jugador de fútbol y muy conocido que jug en Espaa. Tengo la intención de convertirse en un jugador de tenis y es de esperar cerca de mi cumpleanos 16, me gusta a ser parte de la ATP y ser un jugador inolvidable.

Espero oír de usted pronto :) "

Translation ~

"Hello, my name is Rafael and I live on the island of Mallorca.

Instead of pursuing a wizarding carer, I wish to follow in my uncle's footsteps and become a professional sports player. He is a well-known football player who played for Spain. I intend to become a tennis player and hopefully near my 16th birthday, I'd like to be a part of the ATP and be one memorable player.

I hope to hear from you soon :)"

Wow, this guy sounds cool. Yeah, I'm definitely choosing this guy!

McGonagall let us write a letter back to them and I was happy because this was my first chance to try out my Spanish knowledge.

"Hola Rafael, me llamo Sophie y vivo en Buckinghamshire, Inglaterra.

Realmente admiro su determinación para convertirse en un jugador de tenis y creo que usted debe ir a por ello. Desde que vive en Mallorca, creo que ser a adecuado para las pistas de tierra batida. Pero quien sabe, puede cambiar su juego y tener éxito en la hierba y dura tribunales.

No estoy seguro de que en el futuro la posibilidad de desarrollar una carrera profesional en cualquiera de los mundos, pero estoy seguro de que voy a hacer mi mejor esfuerzo.

Esperando que se encuentre bien :)"

Translation ~

"Hello Rafael, I am Sophie and I live in Buckinghamshire, England.

I really admire your determination to become a tennis player and I think you should go for it. Since you live in Mallorca, I think you would be suited to the clay courts. But who knows, you may change your game and become successful on grass and hard courts.

I am not sure in the future whether to pursue a career in either worlds but I'm positive that I'll do my best.

Hoping you are well :) "

I finished my letter and handed it to Prof McGonagall.

"It's my reply Miss"

She had a look at it in disbelief

"You can write in Spanish?"

I nodded "Most of the common languages in Europe, and also speak them too"

I think I just proved to the class that I am a show-off.

When class ended for dinner, I packed my belongings and headed down to the Hall with Rosie who was gibbering on about her French friend and was asking for help to write a response.

"Say something like 'Je m'appelle Rosie y j'habite en Angleterre', that, the basics and things about yourself and such, find out what you have in common!" I offered.

She smiled "Thanks, who did you write to?"

"A Spanish guy!"

"Ohhh, can you speak it?!"

I snickered "Me llamo Sophie y hable espanol hace tres años. Me gusta jugar 'Quidditch' and mi colegio se llama Hogwarts!"

She laughed "Wow, you're really good!"

"Thanks, you know I could help you learn a bit of French if you want"

"Sure"

We shook hands and entered the Hall.


	9. Chapter 8

As the first week of October passed, I must have sent about a dozen letters to Richard and Liz about plans for the holidays.

I wanted to see Liz and here everything she had hid from me even my own parents.

"Hey Sophie!"

I turned around and saw Fred and George heading over towards me

"You heading home for the holidays?" Fred asked.

"Nope, I'm seeing a relative in China. How about you?" I replied.

"We're staying here" George sighed.

Prof. McGonagall stood with a long piece of paper and only a handful signed the sheet.

"Those who are not staying over the holidays, sign the sheet please" She ordered.

I walked forwards and signed my name underneath the last name.

So many questions passing through my mind; why could she keep almost everything a secret from me?

I sighed and headed up to my bed.

It was the weekend before the holidays and I had changed into suitable muggle clothing.

I packed a few things into my sachel and headed down to the Great Hall.

"Rosie, hey!"

She turned around and gave me a big smile "Hey, Sophie! You heading home for the holidays?"

"Visiting a relative in China, you?"

"Same, but in America"

"Well, have a safe journey and have a good time"

We hugged each other and then had breakfast before heading down to the Hogwarts Express. We sat talking about several places we would like to visit before the time had passed and the train was slowing down at Kings Cross.

We headed off the platform and I saw Winston waving at me. I waved back and turned round to Rosie, giving her one last hug.

"See you after the holidays!"

I let go and walked over to Winston who held the door out for me and I sat down, and then he began driving.

"Who was that at the station?" He questioned me.

"My friend Rosie, she's in the same house as me"

"I have your suitcase in the back, Richard and Lara both send you well wishes"

He parked outside the airport and handed me my passport and I trollied my suitcase.

"Have a good trip, Sophie!" He wished.

I gave him a high-five and waited in the terminal before my plane arrived in 10 minutes' time.

Once I boarded the plane, I took my seat which was next to a Chinese man.

"Ni hao"

"Hello"

He smiled at me "Ni hao"

"Hello"

He replied.

In English, he spoke "You can speak Chinese?"

I nodded "Yup, for cultural uses. I've always wanted to visit China"

He smiled "Its a beautiful country, depends on what way you look at it"

"Historical" I snickered.

"Well, you're in luck. I've heard that the History Museum is showcasing the Terracotta army"

I gasped "Really?! I am definitely going there!"

He laughed "I'm Chen"

He held out his hand and I shook it.

"Sophie"

* * *

Despite the age gap between Chen and I, we struck up an unlikely conversation mainly because we both were heading to China.

The flight was long and after about an hour, I began to sleep.

Around about several hours later, I had thought, I felt someone tapping me and I blinked my eyes open.

Chen looked at me "It's just an hour left"

I stretched my arms and asked the stewardess for a Coke.

She arrived with one and I thankd her.

I sipped the drink and Chen started talking about movies set in China and notably Jackie Chan.

"He is a legend" I mused.

"Too right" Chen agreed with me.

I finished my drink and then an announcement came on.

"We will be shortly arriving in Beijing, passengers are reminded to take all of their personal belongings with them"

Once the plane touched ground and slowly came to a stop, I got up from my seat and headed off the plane.

"Sophie!"

I turned around and saw Chen smiling at me

"Yǒu yīgè wěidà de zhùsù, bìng xiǎngshòu zìjǐ"

"Have a great stay, and enjoy yourself"

I nodded my head

"Xièxiè nǐ, wǒ huì"

"Thank you, I will"

I headed off into the airport and there was Liz who had my suitcase.

This was going to be fun(!)

"How was your journey?"

She drove to her house, she lived in one of the rich estates in Beijing. Don't ask me how she was capable of buying it, because I have no clue.

I should probably introduce you to Liz. Despite looking so young, she is in fact around 180 years old and my grandmother. She has long brownish hair and green eyes, with quite a tall physique. She somehow 'created' her own birth certificate and her two daughters too. She said she 'arrived' here from another world. Another world? How? But one thing she never said, is what she is. 

She never explained to me why she can't age, hopefully this trip will be significant.

My body clock felt weird, this was the jet lag hitting me.

Liz must have noticed this and once she stopped at her home, she carried me to her spare room and I was asleep.

When I woke up, the sun was out and I glanced to the clock which read '8:00AM'. I yawned and rolled out of bed. I saw my suitcase was sat down at the bottom of my bed and I pulled on a pair of khaki 3/4 lengths and a floral shirt paired with trainers.

The smell of food hit me and I wandered down to the kitchen and Liz was there, making pancakes.

"Morning, Sophie. How are you feeling now?"

I found the words "Alright, more manageable"

She smiled "There is milk, apple juice and orange juice in the fridge"

I nodded and opened the apple juice carton and poured myself a drink.

Liz seemed to be looking at me, probably thinking something, maybe along the lines of why I am here.

"You're probably wondering why you are here Sophie"

I gasped, and then she nodded.

"I can read minds, and you want to know so much about the family and why you are special. Maybe Friday night?"

I nodded.

"I was just going to head into work today, those guys cannot do their jobs without my help. What did you plan to do?"

"Visit History museum and also the Wall"

She smiled and handed me foreign money.

"This is Renminbi, official currency. Here is about 200, 250 for you today"

"Thanks, Liz"

"Go and have a good time, I'll see you around"

I grabbed my camera and headed out.

* * *

The first place I had wanted to go was the Great Wall, I do have a soft spot for architectural monuments.

I was in a tour group and took photos of the scenery from the Wall and parts of the building.

As I paused and looked around, I saw a woman who was in the group head in my direction.

"Excuse me, could you take a photo of me with the Wall?" She asked.

I nodded being polite and all "Of course"

This woman had blonde hair and her eyes stood out - grey eyes. Scanning at you, most of the time.

I took the photo and asked.

"Could you please take a photo of me with the Wall?" I asked.

She smiled "Of course"

I handed her my camera and posed at the wall.

She took the photo and handed me the camera.

"The Wall is so interesting"

And so was this discussion...

We were busy talking about its architectural facts and how it was built and such.

"It was under construction for about 2,000 years from the Warring States Period of roughly 476BC to about the Ming Dynasty."

"Runs for 5,500 miles!"

She smiled at me "I'm Athena"

I did a double-take. Athena? I ignored the thought and smiled "Wow, I take it your parents really like Greek history"

"Yeah, and I am from Greece"

I laughed to myself "I named my pet owl after Athena, i know it is her symbol but the owl is warrior-like when it wants its food"

She laughed and I looked to her "I'm Sophie"

But when I looked, she was no longer there.

It seemed like Athena and I got on really well, but I couldn't help but wonder if she is THE Athena. Who knows?

Once the tour ended, I headed to the nearest food parlour and ordered chicken with noodles.

I paid and walked towards the Museum which was roughly a few miles from here.

I began walking and eating. Once I finished my food, I was at the museum.

* * *

I went in and bought a child ticket, and began looking around at the Qing Dynasty objects.

I had a weird feeling someone was watching me and I saw their reflection in the mirror. It was a man and he was wearing Bermuda quarter lengths and a Hawaiian printed shirt with loafers who pretended to look at a vase.

Could this be another god?

I busied myself having a look around at the exhibits and found myself in the Terracotta exhibit.

I smiled like a child as I wandered around and paid attention to the artefacts but I bumped into someone.

"I am so sorry!"

I looked up and it was that man from before

"No need to apologize, young one, you looked engrossed in the artefacts"

I smiled "Yeah, I'm a huge fan of history and things similar"

"I'm Posiedon"

And my instincts were right, another god.

"Like the Greed God? Yeah, your parents must be really into the Greek history to name you after a god"

He laughed and pouted at me. I felt a little embarrassed

"I'm Sophie"

He smiled at me "I thought my friend would be here and so I came in, turns out I can't find her and these are fantastic displays!"

"if you mean Athena, I was talking to her before. We were both on the Wall of China tour guide but then she left".

He looked at me puzzled but smiled.

"She always gets away from me, well, its been nice meeting you Sophie, enjoy the rest of the exhibits"

And with that he left.

Well, _that _was weird!


	10. Chapter 9

**Shoutout to MistyQuick, brelee24, TheNorwegianAuthor and Alinthrada GamgerGirl for their reviews. Keep them coming in :)**

**Disclaimer - I don't own Harry Potter nor Percy Jackson, I only own Sophie and Liz L :)**

* * *

I was on my way over to Liz's house when I accidently bumped into someone.

I looked up and it was a man in a cloak. Wait, cloak?!

He must have saw my assessment and smiled.

"Welcome to China, Miss Potter. I am Mr Chang and I am a member of the wizarding community in the Far East"

I was speechless, oh just blurt out your job like its normal(!). Or were they aware that I'm a witch? I'm guessing the second one. "So, do any children receive some sort of education if they are brought up in 'this' world?"

He gave me a sympathetic smile "Not all can afford it, but many choose to follow in the muggle route of living"

I nodded, that's what I lived like back home.

"Are you lost, child?" He was concerned and I had to admire him for that.

"No, not at all. I'm just heading back to my relative's house, Liz, she had to go into work for an extra shift"

He patted my shoulder and pointed "Just go on ahead and its the first right"

"Thank you Mr Chang, I might see you around sometime"

I headed in the direction he pointed in and, of course, I ended up at Liz's house.

* * *

My stomach rumbled and I headed into the kitchen and made tuna pasta salad. Where was Liz?

The front door opened suddenly and I jumped.

It was Liz.

She saw me and smiled.

"So, how was your day?"

"Hmm, I saw the Wall and visited the History Museum. Here's 130 Renminbi back."

I handed her the money while she checked the pasta.

"How was work?"

"Ugh, annoying! Held me in later than usual, but on the contrary I got paid for overtime and that's me _now _on holiday! Anything you want to do? Do you want to train tomorrow?"

Liz was the one who got me into karate and gymnastics. I'm not the one to complain but they are two of my favourite sports I enjoy. She insisted that I should defend myself.

"I'm not bothered at all, Liz, hopefully the time will pass and Friday will be looming"

She cracked a smile.

"You're really eager, aren't you?"

I finished the salad and began plating it.

I snickered "Well, I am related to you!"

She plated the pasta onto the salad and we ate in silence.

"Liz?"

She looked at me and smiled "What is it?"

"Are the Gods real?"

"Gods? What do you mean?"

I sighed "Gods, Greek ones in specific. Could they be real?"

Her eyes shimmered like the sea and then she looked down at her food.

"Sophie, you must understand about the Western Civilisation. It lives through Greece, Rome and Egypt. All their cultures and monuments stand all over the Western World! Britain, America, the list goes on. And it proves that their civilisations are very much alive. Yes, the Gods exist and thus so do demigods and monsters. Why do you ask such a thing?"

I blurted out the truth "I met Athena at the Wall of China and Posiedon at the Museum."

"Ahh" She smiled.

"Why would they be interested in me, Liz?"

Liz always wanted her family to call her Liz, and not grandmother. It would give things away, because she doesn't age.

"Be patient until Friday, then you'll understand"

* * *

**Sorry if this is short, just a filler to built up to the confessions. **

**Please R&R :)**


	11. Chapter 10

I busied myself during that week with karate lessons with Liz. She is a black belt in the sport and hopes that I can achieve the same as her.

On the Friday, at lunch, Liz took me to a store and said that I would need some comfort food, for the shock news coming tonight.

Why? Would she expect me to be surprised? Shock? Or in anger? Denial?

I sighed, after ranting mentally at myself, and got some Cabury's chocolate and Coca Cola.

I placed them beside some of the things Liz was getting and then she smiled at me.

"It's alright to be scared and apprrehensive, child, the past of our family is unique and scarred. But it is important that our family must heal, it will heal when the Circle is complete"

What?! It sounded very overwhelming, and the 'Circle' being capitalised? Wow, its like a mystery novel!

We walked home and I helped Liz put the things away before she handed me a Chinese takeaway leaflet and headed through for the house phone.

I scanned and then Liz came back through

"So, what do you want?" She asked.

"Umm, can I have Sweet and Sour Chicken in Batter and a portion of chips with it?"

She smiled "Sure"

She dialled a number and began gibbering in Chinese about the supper. She hung up after a while and I began taking plates out of the cupboard and then cups.

I poured some Coca Cola for Liz and I and carried them into the living room. I grabbed the plates and sat them on the coffee table.

About ten minutes later, the doorbell went and Liz with the money at hand, handed the money over and got the food.

She smiled at me and we began opening cartons and pouring the contents onto our plate and ate.

**(Sigh, now I want a Chinese -_- )**

After we ate and the dishes were washed, I sat down on the couch curled up and Liz sat down in her chair.

"Sophie, it is time that you know the truth. The whole truth, right from the very beginning. Our ancestors came from a world that exists at the other side of the Universe named Gallifrey, in the Constellation of Kasterborous. In the beginning, before the Big Bang; three planets existed and they ensured peace. However, as time gradually flowed, resentment was created between the planets and then on Gallifrey with the leaders, brothers Rassilon, Omega and Kronos. After the Big Bang, as life now existed according to scientists, the brothers fell out and Rassilon dictated Gallifrey. During the dicatorship, our ancestor Saffia was in the middle of the two Kronos and Rassilon. She was forced to choose between the two and she rejected them both. Thus leading her to come here, her life cycle beginning again and she was born to Geb and Nut, sister to Orisis, Set and Nephthys. She became Isis, Egyptian Goddess of Motherhood and Magic. But she remembered her actual lineage and thus never aged when she turned 21. Her family 'presumed' it was her magic, but there was something more. A shaman from the lands of Mexico travelled to Egpyt andf layed a curse on her. Never ageing, never dying, and her magic most importantly was crucial. All because she was from another world"

She paused and I loudly munched on some Doritos, my eyes wide open.

She looked to me

"Of course, in later years Isis married her brother Orisis, Lord of the Underworld and she conceived Horus. Set murdered Orisis and Isis tried to resurrect him. When the time came for Orisis, he ruled in the Underworld and waited for his wife to come. But he knew something was going on. And so Orisis gave Isis a key for her to venture into his realm. She told him the truth, and he didn't disown her. He respected her wishes. Isis now 'shifted' into Saffia and headed back to Gallifrey where she was reunited with her husband and conceived more children. But she drew wearily of Gallifrey and descended back to Earth. The Greek God Zeus had discovered her power and wanted her to have a position on Mount Olympus. You must understand her power, Sophie, her power! More than the Gods and Titans combined! Originally, the four nymphs controlled the elements: Oceane, water; Stella, fire; Orea, earth and Melissai, air. You know that Apollo and Artemis took over Helios and Selene?"

She looked to me and I nodded.

"Saffia turned out to be controller of the Earth element and so, took over Orea. About 2 millennia later, her descendant Sophia joined the ranks and took over Oceane. Even though Posiedon was married to Amphitrite, he was smitten with Sophia and fell in love with her. The bloodline continued and a third joined, Alice. This was about 300 years ago and she hated Gallifrey and Rassilon. She dumped her child out of wedlock in an orphanage and fled to Earth. However, she was besmirched with another trio of brothers, the Volturi, and they turned her into a vampire. Her powers still worked and she journeyed to Mount Olympus. However, her sudden change brought complications. A fight broke out between her and Melissai and the winner was Melissai. Alice went on a rampage and destroyed many planets, which brought the Shadow Proclamation to intervene and ever since, she has been locked up in prison."

I was so engrossed that I didn't realise Liz had stopped.

"The boy that she dumped, that would be your grandfather Sophie. I met him long ago and we were so in love. Eventually, I had two girls and was expecting your father when the last Time War broke out and I fled to here in 1970, England. I gave birth to your father and life was normal for us. Until many believed that there would be another child of Isis to complete the Circle. And now, it comes to the present day."

My breath was stuck in my throat and I couldn't speak. I could only mouth

"Me"

She nodded

"Yes, Sophie. You are predicted to be the one to complete the Circle, to take over Stella's role, to become Fire."

My eyes widened. Liz began again

"However, not only are you going to become Fire, there is more about you."

* * *

_Flashback... _

_11 years earlier, 09/06/1991 (British) 11:30am _

_A woman groaned in pain. _

_"Breathe, deeply, breathe" A man's voice echoed. _

_The woman pushed, grunted, and pushed harder. _

_"Harder, you're almost there" _

_I stood outside the hospital ward as I watched my son James with his wife Lily, as she was delivering her first child,. _

_"Push, just one more push, you can do it!" The doctor encouraged. _

_Lily pushed once more, and a small cry stopped everyone._

_"A beautiful baby girl" _

_The baby was wrapped in a bundle of towels and handed over to Lily. _

_She stroked the baby's face, and the baby opened it eyes _

_"Mama" it spoke. _

_It lifted its wee hand and sat it on Lily's cheek. _

_"You are a beautiful girl, Sophie" _

_The name, Sophie, my son and his wife chose. _

_But the doctor became a nuisance and lifted the baby from Liz. _

_"The child is abnormal, she will be put into a coma" _

_He tore out of the room and towards the available coma. _

_I roared and ran after him and finally saw him. _

_"Give her over, NOW!" I demanded. _

_He saw me and spluttered. _

_I took a step towards him _

_"Give Sophie to me, you asswipe! Taking a child from its mother!" _

_He handed her the baby and she walked back to the room. _

_"Grandma?" The baby cooed. _

_I stopped and stared into her brown eyes, a vision of fire consumed by lightning, a double of Alice and Zeus together._

_My vision blurred back to looking at Sophie. _

_I headed back into the room and handed her to Lily. _

_Your child is unique, the blood of her ancestors flows through her, she is part Time-Lord, part human and in theory, she should have the aspects of a Time Lord, two hearts and a mind like no other" _

In the present, Liz looked to be daydreaming and I snapped my fingers in front of her face.

"Oh, sorry Sophie. You were such a cute child. But that is the main reason your father took you to Richard, because if you insinuated **(dunno what it means :L )** your power in Voldemort's grasp, he would be incredibly powerful"

The speaking had ended. I guess this was the huge revelation - me becoming powerful when I'm older.

"Liz, is there like a set age for this change to happen? A ritual?" I asked.

She shook her head

"No there is no ritual, but when you're 15 some time in your life, you will spend three days in pain and that is your transition between mortal and immortal. Then your life will unfold"


	12. Chapter 11

**Shoutout to RainonSaturn, MistyQuick, brelee24, TheNorwegianAuthor and Alinthrada GamerGirl for reviewing! Okay so some of them are like 'what's this to do with PJ?', well basically I'm using the Gods and Goddesses, in the future hopefully the demigods will be in. Hope that helps :)**

* * *

As much as I wanted to stay, my holiday time was up in Beijing. The holiday was filled up to my expectations.

Revelations were revealed and secrets spilled out. I learned so much about my heritage and was definitely eager to hear more but I wanted to head home and have a few days coping with the jet lag and then deal with school.

A letter was sent ahead telling the school that I would arrive on Wednesday at noon.

As I pulled my suitcase down the corridor, Liz was getting herself ready and when she saw me, she took a book of the shelf and handed it to me. "Have this"

It was a book filled with circles.

I frowned then smiled. "Family history in Old High Gallifreyan."

I nodded and thanked her. I sat the suitcase down and headed over to the kitchen to grab a bottle of flavoured water Liz had bought for me.

I chugged it down and pocketed it.

Liz hefted my suitcase into the back of the car and she drove me to the airport.

* * *

Liz was showering me with hugs. I'll admit, I like hugs but I hate getting a LOT of attention. She ruffled my hair as we walked to the terminal. "Be good, and stay safe. Inform me of anything major" I hugged her one last time before I boarded my plane home.

I placed my suitcase on the conveyor belt and headed up in the plane.

I saw my seat and a familiar face in the next.

"Chen!" He looked up from his papers and smiled at me.

"Sophie! It's good to see you. Did you have a good holiday?"

"Yes, I did. How about you?"

"Oh, I was working. Most of the time I'm on holiday but called in for many missions" My memory resurfaced of a meeting only several days ago.

"You work for Mr Chang!" I whispered. His eyes widened and chuckled at me. "Nothing gets past you, child. Yes, I do work for him. I am an Auror and posted in America."

"Wow" I muttered in awe "What's it like being an Auror?"

He smiled and yapped on "Its great work, but some don't want to be one. It's dangerous work, and you are mainly undercover. But to be one, you must pass many tests and have as many OWL's as possible."

"It sounds cool, but I think I may go for a muggle career instead"

He sighed and the plane took off.

* * *

After sleeping for about 13 hours, I woke up and asked for a drink of tea. I sipped it while I thought about the Gods visiting me.

I must be special, incredibly talented for them to have their eyes on me.

I played with the Rubix cube while the plane stopped down in Vienna.

When Chen woke up, I finished the cube and sat it on the table.

"You did that?" He marvelled.

I nodded enthusiastically "Yup, can I show you a trick? But you have to muddle up the squares first!"

He mixed it up and handed me the cube.

"Watch closely" I instructed.

I think many passengers were looking at me and my trick, so I shifted in my seat so that they could see it.

I firmly held the cube in my hands, and when I pretended to 'shake' it, all the colours were all on the one side.

The passengers applauded and I smiled at them.

I saw one who was playing cards and I asked if I could borrow them.

She handed me them and I avidly shuffled them.

"Pick a card and show it to others, keep that card in your mind"

I held out the cards like a fan and she picked one in the middle.

While she showed people the card, I shuffled the cards and she placed the card in the middle of the pack.

This is sometimes where I get it wrong, but hopefully there is enough luck for me.

My hands shuffled the pack and I stopped and lifted the card.

"Is this yours?"

She gasped and smiled, the passengers applauded again.

I handed her the cards back and rested my head on the headrest.

But before I knew, the plane was slowly descending into Heathrow airport.

When it stopped, I hugged Chen and said goodbye before I got off the plane and headed into the terminal where Winston held my suitcase.

"Did you have fun? Enjoy yourself?" He asked.

I nodded "It was a blast!"

He drove me home to the Manor where I was greeted by Richard and Lara.

They asked about what Liz said, and so I told them everything.

Lara was shocked but Richard just looked at me, like he knew it all.

He looked grim

"Yes, I knew. I had my suspicions but my work primarily focuses on the supernatural"

I frowned "Who?"

"The Eyes, they are always watching. They want you dead, you father told me when you become of age that I am supposed to quite my job for safety reasons"

I smiled sheepishly "I respect you Father, even though you knew"

He ruffled my hair "Sleep the jet lag off"

I nodded but slumped against the couch snoring.

I dressed in normal clothes and ate while I waited.

I finished and walked outside wishing for the magical bus to come.

A streak of purple flashed by and soon stopped.

"Good day! I'm Stan Shunpike and will be your conductor this -"

He looked up from his card and saw me.

"What can I do for you kid?" He asked.

"A lift to Hogsmeade, that's what I'm asking for"

"Heading back to the school?"

I nodded.

I boarded the purple bus and sat down on a bed near the front.

I handed him 15 sickles for the journey and he was about to protest when I lifted my hand up.

"No need, keep the extra change"

"Not many wizards are generous enough to give us tips, may I ask for your name?"

"Sophie Potter"

His expression on his face looked funny.

The bus shot around the country and soon stopped at the Three Broomsticks.

I thanked Stan and headed off the bus.

When I got off, I saw Prof. Snape there.

His greasy hair sticking against his face, seriously he should wash!

I slowly walked behind him as he walked up to the school.

The silence dragged on and when we got into the school, I only saw a blur of blonde.

"Rosie!" I exclaimed.

"Sophie! I missed you!"

"Ditto!"

"Did you have a good time in China?" She asked. Snape was still present.

"Yup, and OMG I met Mr Chang, a Chinese Wizard and Chen, an Auror!"

"Cool!" She shrieked.

I think Snape sauntered off because we were squealing.

Tonight, I hope to tell Rosie the truth.


	13. Chapter 12

**Okay, so I dont own Harry Potter, only the characters I created. This idea ISNT mine! I read a cool fanfiction called 'Preventing the Future' by m0ntainc1imber and loved their idea. **

* * *

- Sophie's POV -

Rosie seemed cool with my heritage and the next day, we both sat at our table in the Great Hall in deep discussion.

Self-consciously, I glanced around and felt a pair of eyes on me.

That was understandable because I'm the 'Other Potter'.

But I sensed those eyes werent human at all...

"Sophie, you okay?"

I looked up to see Rosie smiling at me.

"I'm sorry I wasn't paying attention. I..I...Look, I felt a pair of eyes on me and it didnt feel human at all. I might go to the library and research. I dont feel safe now"

She pulled me into a hug "You'll be fine, I'm heading up to the Common Room, you coming?"

I saw Fred and George walk in, in a serious conversation, with their brother Charlie.

"No, you go up, I'll be up later"

She headed off and the twins took seats and I was stuck in the middle.

"Alright?"

I nodded sipping pumpkin juice.

"Aye, you three?"

"I was discussing with my brothers the tactics I had discussed with Smith for the Quiddich season. That first match was a friendly, now after the holidays, things get serious. First match is against Slytherin. Come on down to the pitch tonight, Smith and I have devised a new game plan"

"Sure" I smiled at them. "I'm heading up to the Common Room, I'll see you later"

I got up and started walking until two arms grabbed my arms.

I snickered "Twins"

Fred appeared at one side while George appeared at the other.

"We'd thought we'd come up to the Common Rom with you"

"Ha-ha, anything else you want?"

They looked at me dumbfounded

"How did you -"

George cut off Fred "Yes, that new Defense teacher is a little strange, and we plan to prank them"

I scoffed "How original!"

"But seriously! Professor Renfield doesn't act ordinary. 10 Galleons says he's a vampire"

Vampire?!

"Vampire? As a teacher?! You gotta be joking me!" I retorted.

Fred and George glowered at me and I stood tall, not wanting to cower and show any signs of weakness.

"We'll get proof, just you wait!"

Over the next five days, Fred and George looked sullen as if they didn't get any proof at all.

Today was Halloween and I instantly felt nostalgic, for I usually spend this day in remembrance of my parents and all the many possibilities if this and that happened, still considering what life might have been like if they were alive.

I sighed and walked down to the Great Hall with Rosie.

Last night, Dumbledore announced that he would give a speech this morning about a danger lurking in the school and not to worry about it.

Once everyone was seated, their gazes turned to the staff table.

"It is best that you watch yourselves today students, for the statues are alive and not done so in many decades, the last and first was with the Founders themselves. Watch your steps and your gazes today, for you may fall victim to them. That is all. Happy Halloween to all"

Oh no, oh no, oh no, oh no no no no no NO!

Seriously?!

My breaths came out in shallow gasps and I sat silently controlling my breathing before heading off to class.

First was Transfiguration and many asked McGonagall what she knew, but unfortunately knew nothing.

"They are old the statues" I mused.

The eyes of the class turned to me.

"Do you know something Potter?" McGonagall asked.

I looked down in defeat and then looked to my peers.

"They are so old, that they existed before the beginning of the universe. Many know them as the Weeping Angels, they are humans or mortals or wizards that have been cursed and turned. They are incredibly scary. Looking into the eyes of one is where it gets nasty: their usual mode of feeding is to send their victims back in time, which creates time energy to feed on. When they are not being observed by another being, they can move very quickly and silently, but when they are being observed, they become "Quantum Locked", occupying a single position in space and becoming stone. In this state, they are frozen and difficult to destroy. They cannot suppress this reaction. If two Weeping Angels were to look at each other at the same time, they would be trapped in stone form until an outside force moves them apart. To prevent this, they often cover their eyes while moving - this makes them look as though they are weeping. The eyes are the doorways to the soul, looking into the eyes of an angel for too long results in planting an image of themselves into a person's mind by looking straight into their eyes."

Everyone looked at me in shock.

McGonagall stuttered "H-How are you so informed of them?"

I looked up into her eyes "I visited Manhattan and it is crawling with Angels and their leader 'Liberty' almost sent me back into time"

I pulled up my sleeves and showed her the faint bruises of what they had done to me. Gasps erupted from the group and everyone felt bad for me.

"They are awakened because I am here. Yes, they feed off their victims but they've longed for particular blood and I am the last of my family to inherit this blood."

And they day went on normal, with the exception of Weeping frickin' Angels trying to kill me!

At dinner, I was on the lookout for statues and the teacher cast their gaze on me which was really nerve wracking!

Near the end, a voice rasped "Give us the girl, and you'll live"

Dear God! Are they blind? I will sure as hell put up a fight.

I got from my seat and raised my hands.

"I'm here! Not like I'm gonna do anything 'cause I have nothing up my sleeves, no agendas."

I looked to Rosie and she handed me my reflecting sunglasses.

An Angel was right in front of me fangs baring and everything.

"I'm not scared of you, no way. The Silence are scary but then again, in their own way. If you think that I will easily hand over blood, then I assure you that is not the case. The four leaders were awakened first, I demand their presence"

Three more appeared out of nowhere surrounding me in a square.

I feigned shock and smirked "My intelligence is keeping me alive, that and my useful tactic"

My sunglasses were ripped from my face and I closed my eyes instantly.

"Not cool! They were designer!" I faked whined.

"Give up a drop of blood and we won't harm you. If you are leading us on, then we will forcefully send you back in time" One hissed.

I smiled "See that's where you've gone wrong, my blood ensures that I am not affected by time travel and still live regardless of events changed, shaping the future. I still live! But no! I will give a drop of blood to the four of you, because you four were wizards when my forebearer visited and she said you were nice guests to her."

I stretched my arm and my fingers grasped around a knife.

I lifted my other hand and muttered a few words before I stabbed my hand and placed it on the four hands of the statue so they could receive my blood.

My hand healed and then gasps and mutters came from the school.

I opened my eyes and found myself in the presence of the Founders.

"Knowledge best suits you, child of Saffia, my you look so much like her" Rowena shook my hand

"Yes, that is what a doppelganger is" I said simply.

Godric shook my hand "You were incredibly brave child, to face the Angels and yet, you have cured us from the cursed life. I was aware that a drop of your blood would feed the Angels for all eternity, but not to heal.."

I blurted "Well everyone deserves a second chance at life, and they should spend it wisely. I was taught that life isn't a rehearsal but if you're me, then life it to the fullest"

Salazar looked a little wary at me but then cracked a smile.

"I actually don't mind muggle-borns and half-bloods but I see true potential of a prankster in you" He boomed.

Some Slytherins looked in horror! LOL, their faces :3

I didn't want to glance at the teachers (briefly at Redfield, and she looked amongst the living) but I flashed a smile at the twins.

Rowena slipped a piece of parchment into my pocket.

"Look it's the new Headmaster!" Godric beamed, he walked over and bowed to Dumbledore.

Well, weren't things going crazy! Aw well, these things happen to me.

Rowena leaned in and whispered "That parchment has directions to the legend that is Founder's Hall and agreed by the four of us, we give you permission to enter"

"Wow" I muttered.

The four Founders flashed a smile at me and suddenly evaporated into thin air.

I immediately took my seat at the table until Dumbledore wanted to speak to me in his Office.

Probably an explanation, but I silently was relieved the Angels were stopped and dug into a pumpkin pie and enjoyed the true spirit of Halloween while it lasted.

I smiled evilly (sp? :L ) at the twins and their hands went to their pockets.

"No keep the money" I insisted and they looked relieved.


	14. Chapter 13

**Repeat, this idea isn't mine, repeat. m0untainc1imber takes credit for the Founder's Hall! **

* * *

~ Sophie's POV ~

After the events during dinner, I was confined to the Common Room until eight when the Headmaster wanted to talk to me.

Lots of people thanked me, for stopping the statues, others like the Slytherin's just found another excuse to get on my nerves.

I did have a look at the parchment Rowena passed onto me but all it had was a bunch of symbols.

I checked my watch and headed out of the dormitory.

I gave the password and headed into the Headmaster's Office.

"Good evening, Miss Potter"

"Headmaster"

I took the open seat opposite him.

"True Gryffindor you are, but tell me, did you really have a plan?"

I chuckled "I may did, or I didn't. I just acted impulsively and rationally, added with my intelligence and a hint of calmness"

He took chuckled "And modesty?"

I shook my head "No"

His eyes glinted with the moonlight "Tell me, Sophie, to where they did they disappear off to?"

I shrugged "I have no idea, Professor. If I hear anything, I'll be sure to tell you Sir"

He nodded "Good evening, Sophie"

"You too, Headmaster"

I smiled and left his office.

I sat in the armchair near the fire, trying to gather my thoughts.

Not many students were up at this time, she only recognised the twins who were sitting at a table furiously whispering to one another.

I pulled the parchment out of my pocket and examined the inscriptions.

But they also looked like symbols, related to places of the school.

I looked closer and finally made sense of some.

The lion, serpent, raven and badger, the four common rooms which hold a door to this Founder's Hall. The telescope, Astronomy Tower. The magnifying glass, hmm something to find, oh the Room of Requirement!

I did plan to wait until everyone had left, then open the door.

I had never been to the Astromony Tower before and I wanted some help, because maybe I don't want to get caught.

I sighed and rubbed my temples.

Now what was I supposed to do?

"Sophie"

I looked up and saw the twins take the sofa and patted the seat in the middle.

I got up from the armchair and sat between them.

"How're you doing?"

"Alright"

Should I tell the twins and let them in my plans? They were the first wizards I met, so I trust them very much"

"Twins, I have a proposition for you"

"Our ears..." Fred spoke

"Are open" George continued

"To what" Fred trailed on

"You have" George blabbed

"To say" They chorused.

I giggled and then pulled out the sheet.

The twins leaned forward

"What's this?" Fred asked.

"Different doorways, and this is where my proposition comes in. Something tells me, that the two of you know every single route in the school and want a place to prepare your pranks. I only wish for you to accompany me to the Astronomy Tower and then I can show you the place to use. You have got to pinkie promise me, that you wont tell a soul of this place"

I held my hands up and my pinkies sticking up.

Fred and George sealed the deal and their pinkies were twirled with mine.

"Deal, wanna go now?"

I nodded and we got up of the couch and out of the Common Room.

Fred had a map in his hands and both twins led me to the Tower.

But on the seventh floor, we encountered a problem.

"Aw crap! Snape's coming!" Fred hissed.

We need to hide, we need to hide.

We hid behind a tapestry on the wall and I forced my mind to make us camoflagued.

I grabbed Fred and George's hands and Snape's footsteps came closer.

He muttered a spell and the tapestry disappeared, his wans almost in my eye.

He grumbled and pulled the tapestry back, walking out of sight.

We all let out a sigh of relief and I let go of their hands.

"Come on, no one else is patrolling this corridor. We gotta hurry" Fred demanded.

We got out from behind the tapestry and headed into the Tower.

"What was that back there, Sophie?"

I blanched "I don't know, I willed myself and both yourselves to become invisible"

"Wandless magic" George gasped.

"Incredbily rare, but some are born with it. Maybe you're born with it, too. Not many can perfom it and some undergo decades of training to do magic like that" Fred blurted.

We walked up the stairs and I gasped at the sight, the views from the Tower overlooking the forest and the courtyard.

"Now, where is it?" Fred asked.

_I, Sophie Potter, descendant of Saffia, wish to gain entrance to the Halls of the Founders. I give permission to my friends to use them._

I focused on the words and the telescope symbol was etched on the wall.

I placed my hand and muttered a few more words, before a door shaped under my palm.

I opened the door and let the twins through.

We all gasped

The Founder's Hall was decorated with many colours and it was huge. Walls bore the colours of the houses and the animals as well. A large fire occupied the centre of the Hall with many seats surrounding it. Against the walls were many filled bookshelves.

Four doors, each with a discinct colour, were situated on one wall.

In the four couches, sat the Founder's.

They frowned at my friends arrival but smiled at me.

"I take it you were very eager to explore these Hall's, huh?" Rowena asked, over her book.

"Yes, I was Rowena. And I compromised with these two pranksters into letting them into the hall"

Salazar jumped up from his seat and came over to us three.

"Pranksters, you say? I was the first prankster of the school, I know many many things and many plans to prank the school"

Fred and George both looked at me with pleading eyes.

I laughed "Of course, but we're not staying long mind"

They pulled me into a big bear hug before sitting down with Salazar.

I took his couch near the fire and Rowena closed her book.

"Its nice, isnt it?"

I nodded "What is behind the four doors?"

"Our chambers, of course" Helena giggled while watering flowers.

"Oh" was all I could say.

Before we knew it, our time was up and I opened a door into our Common Room.

I thanked the two and headed up to my room.

**I have to thank the many people who review this, it gives me motivation to write the next chapter. Hope you like it :)**


	15. Chapter 14

**Aw, guys! I really wanted to hear if you had any sort of wicked ideas to be used as a prank! It took me a while to find something really good, so that's why I haven't been on in ages :3**

**Hope you like it :)**

Normal POV ~

As the weather became more blustery, many speculated that this year would be great for Quiddich.

Each night, the two teams from Gryffindor and Slytherin trained, for their upcoming match on the 15th November.

The Gryffindor team somehow knew, that their chaser Sophie, would be an excellent asset to the house.

After their training, Sophie and the twins would often head into the Founder's Hall and devise up some sort of prank to pull.

It wasn't until that Sophie pointed out ancient runes depicting of a morph, did they actually pull the prank...

* * *

Sophie's POV ~

The prank was set in motion and I had busied myself over the nights, making quills write dozens of ruins over and over.

This wil work, I chanted in my mind.

I kept it secret to Salazar, he wanted to know if I had true potential and that I have to prove with the prank.

Nights later, every symbol was etched. A spell to transform, and a counter spell too.

I just had to wait until the time was perfect...

Tomorrow night would be perfect.

Tomorrow just seemed like a normal day. Extremely repetitve. I proved to be top of the class, in the classes that I am in, and Snape just wouldn't be fair on me!

I think he's grumpy because Fred and George put a dungbomb in his private quarters XD

His class was the last I had today, before the fantastic prank was pulled.

I think everyone could see how nervous they were after Peeves threw water balloons at our heads.

That night proved magical.

I stood with the rest of my glass gaping into the Great Hall.

There were no students, no person at all in clothes...

They were replaced by animals.

Their patronus to be exact.

That's why I'm kinda afraid. I know what my patronus is and I really didn't want to scare anyone.

I sighed and just walked in.

Every eye looked at me as I morphed...

Into an Eastern Dragon.

Some had it easy! They turned into a dog, or cat or pig or something! And I just wonderfully had to become a dragon! .

I grabbed the pasta dish off the table and flew up to one of the pillars and ate away.

I snorted and laughed, snorted wasn't good. I emit fire!

I ate and lowered the empty plate onto the table with my tail, and then lifted up a bowl of profiterols. Yum!

The power faded as I could see most people returning to their human selves.

I looked down and saw my hands and legs dangling over the pillar.

I groaned.

I'm high in the air!

I hovered the bowl onto the table and then flung myself off the pillar.

I could hear some people shrieking at me, but then I began to somersault and perform double pikes as I landed on the floor perfectly.

Without even breaking a bone!

* * *

The prank was really good and Salazar said I had proved myself really well.

It was really hard to think of something really good, but when I saw McGonagall morph into a cat, I was inspired to do something with animals.

Some were funny, as half of the Slytherin house turned into ferrets!

The days grew really close to the Quiddich match and now, I feel anxious.

That friendly game, was good practice. But out there, in the blustery conditions... I have to be careful.

* * *

I woke up on the Saturday feeling nervous and I managed to eat a bowl of porridge and gulp down some apple juice before the team headed down to the pitch.

Seeing everyone fill the stands, was just amazing! Just like a football match, I recalled, from the ones I had been to.

Once we suited up, we hovered over the pitch in our positions before Madam Hooch blew the whistle and then the game started.

I zoomed ahead and caught the quaffle from Alicia and then scored the first point for Gryffindor.

I continued to zoom around but when I saw a bludger head in my direction, I spun on my broom avoiding it.

I sighed, out of relief and continued to score points, proving how good I was.

Charlie Weasley caught the snitch in under 30 minutes! Beating Slytherin 190-50!

We flew to the ground and I got crushed in the group hug.

I think I could get used to this.

* * *

**LOVE YOU LOVE YOU LOVE YOU LOVE YOU GUUUUYYYSSSSS! You've made this my most viewed fanfiction! Over three and a half THOUSAND views! XD XD XD **

**COOKIES FOR YOU GUYS, PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) **


	16. Chapter 15

**Hey guys! I'm really really really sorry I haven't really posted in a while! Sometimes, writer's block is really hard to overcome. LOL I must like the word 'really' :3 But... I'm writing again and found inspiration. Woop woop! :)**

* * *

As the time ticked slowly past and the weather becoming more colder and sharper, Sophie was really looking forward to the Christmas holidays.

She desperately wanted to go home, and spend the day with Richard and Lara, but she wanted to spend it at Hogwarts.

Gryffindor's win over Slytherin put them in the lead for House Points but the Weasley twins pulled another pranks which resulted in points lost.

Sophie was really eager for Christmas to come, it is her favourite festivity, but somehow, somehow she knew that this day would be special

* * *

Sophie's POV ~

As I effortly passed tests in every subject, I got off lightly thanks to Professor McGonagall and I could spend extra time on the Quiddich pitch.

Today, when I went down, Charlie was zooming around the posts and I smiled, as I mounted my broom and joined him in the air.

"Charlie"

He shifted himself on the broom and smiled wickedly.

"Sophie, what brings you here?"

"McGonagall said I could, and I wanted to see what it would be like to practice in these conditions. After all, who knows what sort of weather we'd have to put up with for our next match against Huffenpuff in January."

He nods and we practice throwing the quaffle at each other in the snowy conditions.

When I threw it at the hoop, the ball definitely struck the metal and the snow fell off, onto the pitch.

"Ohh, good shot, Potter, but I think you'd need more practice"

I scowl at him and look at my watch, before descending onto the ground.

I placed my broom in the broom closet and headed down to the Hall for lunch.

I poured some soup into my bowl and picked up several sandwiches.

Days, weeks, went on like this, very repetitve...

One night, I penned a letter to Lara and Richard

"_To the Crofts, _

_I hope all is well at the Manor, I really miss you guys! I am really looking forward to Christmas, as to what you have got me, and also to Easter, when I come home for those holidays. _

_I sincerely wish that the both of you have a fantastic skiing holiday with the Royals in Italy, _

_love Sophie" _

Even though, I kept secrets from them. Something that I should've told them.

Every night, I visit the Founder's Hall and just spend my time, sifting through the bookshelves, one after the other. Escpecially the alchemy section.

* * *

The term drew to a close on the Friday and so many students were going home, that only 10 students remained!

The Weasleys were heading to Egypt, to visit Bill, another red-head.

That Daniel Patterson was left, the slimy git from Slytherin, Cho, from Ravenclaw, Rosie, Katie and I from Gryffindor, we were the only first years staying.

Older students included Davies, from Ravenclaw, in the year above, Angelina, year above, Peter, from Huffenpuff and David in Slytherin.

Since Cho was in my year, I sat and talked to her. It turns out that we have a lot in common!

She seemed kinda lonely, so she sat with Rosie, Katie and I at the Gryffindor table.

We chatted about issues raised in the mortal world and what our families are like.

I really wanted to dig up a little info on alchemy since we don't get to study it at school, so I headed down to the library in the afternon.

It was quiet and I was the only person there, along with Madame Pince.

I sigh and head into the basic stuff, I groan and know very well, I can comprehend all this stuff! Why can I not go into the restircted section?!

I heaved another sigh, and flick through the pages and then stop, at an article on Nicolas Flamel, the only known maker of the Philosopher's Stone, an object really powerful, in the alchemy world, as it bears immortality to the one who holds it (apparently).

I cast my memories back to the Sorting and of the Hat fortelling of a discovery. Did it mean the Founder's Hall? Yes, the Founder's used it and it hasn't been used since... Or has it?

I jump up from my seat and head out of the library and up to the Astronomy Tower, to take the door to the Hall.

When I storm in the room, only Rowena is there, occupying a seat near the crackling fire.

"Ah, Sophie" She looks up from her book "Do what do I owe the pleasure?"

I sit down across from her.

"May I ask a question?"

She nods

"Has any other wizards used this Hall before, before me?" I blurt out.

She looks at me oddly before replying "Well, yes, thrice, this is the second in this century, sorta. The first, was to the four pranksters, the Marauders"

I gasp "My father was part of them!"

She smiles "I'm afraid, that is all I know"

I nod and recollect my thoughts "Thanks Rowena"

"Anytime"

I nod again and head out of the Hall, and into the library again.

So... it wasn't the Founder's Hall.

But then where else could be so heavily guarded?

* * *

Christmas Day **(Sorry for the big time jump guys! I don't really know what else to write without getting so repetitive :3 )**

I wake up and smile, Christmas Day.

I could very much picture last Christmas in which Lara and I accidently tipped some whisky into Winston's drink.

I rush over to Rosie's bed and jump on her.

"Rosie! get up! ITS CHRISTMAS!"

She smacks me with her pillow case and I get off the bed.

We change into clothes, I just go for a large comfy jumper.

We headed down into the Common Room and frowned, where are our presents?!

Rosie sighs and then we just head down to the Great Hall, to nab some breakfast, but, by a stroke of luck, our presents sat at the bottom of a very large Christmas Tree.

I jump as I see a present for me, a large book obviously from Liz.

I unwrap it and then sigh, the book she promised me.

The family lineage plus another with all the planets and stars in.

I open another from Fred & George, which turn out to be sweets, and a surprise one from Mrs Weasley, who knitted me a navy blue jumper.

She's really kind!

My eye catches a small parcel for me.

A small one.

A small box.

I flip the note and gasp.

"_To our darling daughter, _

_As time passes and you grow older, you will realise you are incredibly special. _

_One gift, passed down from your godfather, to your grandmother, and now to us, _

_We give you a special bracelet with many uses. _

_Your mother wishes she could've had one. _

_Love, _

_Mom and Dad " _

I could feel tears running down my cheeks and I rub self-consciously.

"Sophie?"

I see Rosie and smile "I-I-I-It's from my parents"

She smiles at me and I open the gift.

In the small box, a simple silver band is encased, along with a note.

"This bracelet from the markets of Yufarsh in the constellation of Olyuinms, allows the user to 'minimise' objects and appear as charms"

I lift up my book Liz got me, and minimised it, then attached the charm to my bracelet.

Cool!

Rosie got sweets, books, some mortal things like Vogue magazines and books such as Lord of the Rings.

Who would get the chance and sit at a table with the teachers?

Not many, but I think it will be a little weird...

* * *

**And I'm really really really really happy that this has over 4,000 views! :D Thanks guys :) **

**BUT... **

**Over 4,000 views and only 10 reviews? **

**Thanks to the guys who reviewed, but I think those silent readers should review. **

**I wanna know, if you like this or not, constructive criticism guys!**


	17. Chapter 16

The ten students sat around a circular table, and occpuy seats amongst each other.

The reminaing teachers took their seats.

Unfortunately, for me, I sat right across from Dumbledore, who sat next to Snape.

I took a seat in between Rosie and Cho.

Two incredibly large chickens 'poofed' on the table along with side dishes as well.

I filled my plate up and poured gravy over it.

Then I pulled the Christmas cracker and gasped as it made a firework noise!

I laughed and put my hat on.

Dumbledore asked each student what they got.

"So, Sophie, did you get anything you wanted?"

I shrugged my shoulders "I-I don't know what I get every year, so its always a surprise. Its normally books that I get, but each each, the books are in other languages which helps me to practice. In addition, every two years at Christmas, I go away to the Alps with family friends. I've known them since I was small. "

He eyes gleam "Family friends?"

I laugh "No! No! they're muggles, very important muggles. In fact, Richard is good friends with the Prince of Wales, and I am good friends with William and Harry, the princes. Um, when I was younger, I was fortunate to meet Diana. It's such a shame she was taken from them"

I could see some people look at me different, as if I had a social status.

Dumbledore pressed "So, what did you get?"

"Hm! I got a really cool present, originally from my godfather, which he passed to my grandparents who passed it onto my parents which passed it onto me. Its a bracelet from the markets of Yufarsh in the constellation of Olyuinms, allows the user to 'minimise' objects and appear as charms"

He chuckles "From another world?"

I snicker "Yes, when I grew up, I was brought to believe that everything exists for a reason, and they are fundamental in our lives. For example, other worlds, which are populated with alien beings. Who knows, in the future, man and wizard could escape from this world and find a habitable planet. That or I have been watching too many Alien movies"

Rosie laughs "Oh, Sophie, you really are intellectual!"

I fake a gasp "And you're supposed to be my friend!"

* * *

The rest of the day was really eventful.

The snug jumper Mrs Weasley knitted for me, was just the right size.

I did send parcels to Salazar, a prank kit, to which he admired.

I was curled up in front of the fire in the Common Room, causually flicking pages at the book I had got.

But I wanted to know, know what the Hat meant.

Without having any nosy adults.

I paused and then headed down to the Great Hall.

Nobody was there apart from Professor Flitwick.

"Merry Christmas, Miss Potter"

I smiled "You too, Sir"

He nods and concentrates on charming festival gifts for tonight. Another great feast, I heard.

I stand in the centre of the room, looking around. I spiral around and look carefully at the statues. Not the eyes.

I frown and head back into the centre.

I look at another statue and then gasp.

Right at the centre, the statue was holding a book, a book which bore a symbol that I instantly recognised.

How?

How?

How could that be here?!

I run back to the Common Room and land on the couch.

I think of all the possibilites, how, why, what and who?

A tap, tap, tap, at the window breaks me from my thoughts.

A grey owl flies in and sits at the top of the couch, gazes at me, and drops a letter on my lap.

What?

I look to the back and frown.

America?

I huff and open the letter, the owl watching my evcery move.

"To Miss Sophie Potter,

From what my brother and daughter gathered from Beijing last October, I wish to offer you a place.

To where you may ask? Camp Half-Blood. A summer camp for the offspring of gods and humans. I consider it important for you to attend, for you will be able to wield a sword and defend yourself, until you come of age, of course.

I wish you a very Happy Christmas,

From

Zeus, God of the Skies and Leader of Olympus,

(And of course us Olympians!) "

I sit, stunned.

A place at a camp, a summer camp, for me?

This sounds really cool!

But, when I come of age? To when I complete the circle?

Are they afraid of me becoming controlled?

That must be the reason! To know who my enemies are!

Duh!

My thoughts are brought back and I head back to the library.

I sit down and pull out A History of Hogwarts.

I may have read this billions of times, but I may have missed something important.

"_The Four Founders, Godric Gryffindor, Rowena Ravencalw, Helga Huffenpuff and Salazar Slytherin built Hogwarts along with an accomplice under the name Saffia. She is credited as the Unknown in the Wizarding World, and helped the Founders to destroy an Eastern Dragon, let loose on the wizards to expose themselves by humans. No-one knows who she is, what she is, if she's alive, or why she helped build the school" _

I snap the book shut, Saffia?

She was here, and Liz failed to mention that?!

I seeth, and storm out of the library.

She must have written something in the family history about why she was here!

I take a deep breath before finding the book.

So many questions went through my head, what did she find here? What was she here for? Who knew the real her? How did she alude the Founders? Why did she keep it secret and why did she come here in the first place? Was something here, that would harm wizards?

* * *

**Woop! Woop! Hope you liked the new chapter! Big surprise of her heading to Camp Half-Blood, hmm? I've planned out a timeline for her school years, then dating back the years I want Percy Jackson in this, of course I will be adding him in! **

**- in evil voice - I HAVE BIG PLANS ;) -strokes imaginary beard - **

**If anybody wants a demi-god in or a satyr they created, please PM me or put it in the review! **

**Basic info blah blah, god father/mother, abilities, or maybe even a demi-witch! That sounds cool! **

**Please R&R! **

**Mwahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahah ahaha, I feel supreme! **

**- in ordinary voice - I updated this at school, first period? Man, I must be so bored! #feelingrebellious :')**


	18. Chapter 17

The cold bitter air of December rolled into January which was still cold, but a little warmer.

I was really geared up for Gryffindors next match, against Ravenclaw at the end of the month.

My studies never deteriorated, and my marks never fell below 95%, I always strived for the best.

As I sat in my Potions class, I had a good look over the students.

One struck out with her violet eyes, and I glanced away, listening in to the chatter Rosie brought up about the whole'chnage in me thing which happened in the holidays'. Honestly, they're just rumours. That's what I like to think. But I know that I ignore them and I know, that there is a part of me that changed.

My hope.

My hope and determination of cracking the truth behind the Hat's words at the Sorting Feast.

Something that had never been discovered, I hoped that it was the Founder's Hall but in fact, my very own father, James used it as a base for the Marauders pranking.

But the clue of the symbol of Old High Gallifreyan on an angel made me think.

How is it here?

I had searched through all the history books but scarcely found nothing.

I sighed and really wanted to clear my mind.

So I went to visit an old friend, Hagrid, whom I didnt see in a while.

* * *

He gave me a cup of tea and a plate of rock buns. Literally, they were like rocks! You couldn't put your teeth in them!

I politely didn't take one, and just sat sipping my tea.

We chatted about all the things that have gone on, and how I'm feeling about the match against Ravenclaw at the end of the month.

"Yer know, yeh can talk to meh about anythin'"

I smile sheepishly "Thanks for being considerate Hagrid, I'm just really wanting to find something out about the school's history but hit a dead end, I wanted to get rid of the ramblings by visiting you. That and I have not seen you in a while."

He nodded at me, as if he somehow knew what I was up to, and I excused myself from his cabin.

I headed up to the castle when I saw three figures. Hard to notice.

"Freak!" I heard them call out.

I snap my head up and see That Daniel prat flagged with two 'friends'.

"Alone freak? No wonder! You're spending that time with your own, with that half-breed!" He sneered.

I tried my ablosute best to NOT punch the guy, but I hate the fact that he was so cruel and yet so pompous and thinking that he's popular!

I huffed and walked by them.

"Freak!"

They dragged me back tightly dripping my arms and I whimpered as they punched me in the stomach and one right in the chest.

I instantly recoiled and reacted. I got myself out of the twerps grap and decked Daniel right there, in his face and broke his nose. That teaches you for messing with me!

"Patterson, you're going to Dumbledore's office. You too, Sophie, what were yeh thinking?" Hagrid bellows.

I lower my gaze on the grass as we both walked to Dumbledore's office.

* * *

"What happened? You know, this is a serious issue, fighting is not allowed at Hogwarts. Now, Sophie, please tell me what happened?" Dumbledore said sternly.

I could see Daniel glare at me, from the corner of my eye.

"Sir, from memory, I had went down to see Hagrid, because I had not seen him in a while and I wanted to talk to him. When I leave, Daniel shouts 'freak' at me. I ignored him until his two goonies pulled me back and firmly grabbed me, as Daniel punched my stomach and chest. I broke free and punched Daniel in the nose. That is all"

Dumbledore looks from me to Daniel and to Prof Snape and McGonagall.

"I put my belief in you Sophie, I know it is not in your heart to lie"

Off lightly because I'm a good student.

"Now, you may head off to the Common Room, Daniel will stay behind to talk about his punishment"

I nod and my eyes linger on a book in his shelves, I shake my thoughts off and head out of his office.

As I walked back to the Common Room, I collided with someone.

"I am so sorry!" I hear her say.

I find myself looking at her, raven black hair and violet eyes. I am sure, I saw her in my potions class.

I laugh "It's fine! I'm Sophie"

"Lara"

I chuckle "I have a sister with the same name!"

"Really? Quiet like me?"

I think about it "Um, no, I don't think so, she's really nice and talkative about her passion for history but quiet riding horses"

She smiles "I take it you're heading back to the Common Room? I'm in Gryffindor by the way, same year as you"

I nod and we walk back to the Common Room chatting about many things.

The door swings open and Fred and George grab me and hoist me up on their shoulders.

"This one showed that git Daniel whose boss! Punched his face and broke his nose!" They chanted.

I laugh, boy word spreads around fast!

They place me back on my feet and I see George and smile.

He flashes a smile back but I could see some sort of hurt on Fred's face.

I feel so bad, now! I know now! They both like me! And now, Fred is jealous!

I shake my head and mutter 'boys' before going up to them and pinching their ears.

"OW!" They both yell.

"Listen guys, you two are great friends, but I'm not interested in dating any one of you two, that would be awkward and weird for the other to deal with. Capishe?"

They nod and I let go.

They head up to their own dormitories, but I didn't notice a small exchange, a bet on my very own words.

My mind was too preoccupied with the meeting with Dumbledore, that very book I searched for, is in Dumbledore's office!

How? How can I get it without him knowing? Why is it kept there?

I sigh and head into my dormitory. I see Lara smile at me and her vibrant violet eyes looking vivid than ever. I smile back at her and look out the window. Full moon, hmm.

I change into my pjs and fall asleep.

* * *

**Hope you like this new chapter! HUGE shoutout to Cookie Spasms for giving me an OC to work with...Lara Bronze! Haha cookies for you, Cookie Spasms! (::) (::) (::) (::) R&R!**


	19. Chapter 18

Lara's POV ~

I saw Sophie go to sleep, and then I crept up near her, to make sure.

The rest of the girls were sleeping, so I slipped out to my favourite spot - the Astronomy Tower.

I gazed into the distance, my eyes becoming more clearer as the moonlight grew.

I take out a drachma and whisper 'Aguamenti'.

A small rainbow is visible.

"Oh, Iris, Goddess of Messages, show me, show me my mother"

The water shimmered and the image revealed my mother, Hecate, arguing at the Underworld to Hades.

He shifts his gaze when he sees me.

Hecate frowns and turns around.

"My daughter, what is it that requires my attention?"

"Sophie's discovered The Book"

Her eyes widen.

"We can no longer keep it secret then, Lara, you must hide it from her. We cannot allow the rest of the Gods to know this!"

I nod "Yes mother, but in the Come and Go room?"

She nods and weakly smiles. What is she hiding from me?

The water flickers and the image is down.

How can I get into Dumbledore's office without his knowing?

I'd have to create a diversion...

* * *

Sophie 's POV ~

I woke up the next morning and saw Lara grinning at me, somehow her eyes seemed misty.

Her eyes are really cool!

We smile and head down to the Great Hall together.

After filling our stomachs, we sat down near the Lake and studied. Well I did, Lara was just looking up at the clouds.

I was so engrossed in my books, that I didn't realise Lara had left.

* * *

Lara' s POV ~

I headed into the Forbidden Forest, I didn't care that I couldn't be in here but I knew centaurs Chiron, they would know him.

I looked into the deeper part and smiled.

Bingo.

* * *

Sophie 's POV ~

I was in the library when it happened.

I could hear roars echoing the walls.

What the hell?

I jumped up from my seat and grabbed my wand, to arm myself.

I left my bag on the table as I headed in the direction of the noise.

I silently crept down the corridor and gasped.

How can a hellhound be in the school? They are supposed to be in the Underworld.

Is this Hades hating me and wanting me dead?

He could've done well better(!)

I went to send a spell, before my wand disappeared from my hand. What?

I turned around and saw Prof. Dumbledore and McGonagall wands raised at the creature.

"No, Miss Potter, stay here, while we'll take the beast on"

I sigh and stand, watching the two of them take on the beast.

They sent a surprise attack to the beast, and the beast had growled, but their spells weren't working?!

I smile and shake my head.

How can they be blind?

I concentrate on my magic, being alive, controlling the power.

Was this the right time to think of Snap 'I Got The Power'?

I dunno, but it just came to mind.

I raised my hand and a blast of magic hit the beast, it groaned and slumped to the ground.

The teachers looked baffled and looked at me.

They had disarmed me, but then they'd question _how _I done that?

* * *

Meanwhile...

Lara's POV ~

It was easy, to get into the office.

The hard part would be, if Dumbledore had set up precautions to shield the books.

Oh, sweet mother of Hades! I forgot the other Head teachers!

But by a stroke of luck, they were all asleep.

Per one, whose body wasn't in the portrait.

I quickly headed to the other side of his desk, and grabbed the book.

"What you doing there Miss Bronze?"

Busted.

I look up and see Phineas.

"Ah"

He looked at the book.

He nodded.

"I wont say a word, I swear on the Styx"

I nod and head out of the Office.

* * *

Sophie's POV ~

The beast shimmered into dust and it was over.

Prof. McGonagall was about to give me my wand back when Dumbledore raised his hand.

"How on Earth were you able to do that?"

I shrugged "I don't know Sir, but it just happened"

His eyes gleam behind his half-moon spectacles.

"I think we can make a definite asset, for you and the School"

I frown, what has he got planned?

* * *

Lara's POV ~

I rushed up to the Dormitory and groaned.

How can I hide this?!

I use Mother's magic to make the power fade from it and I hid it underneath my bed.

Oldest trick in the book.

* * *

Sophie's POV ~

On top of my studies, Dumbledore decided to ask a teacher to help me with my wandless power, every so often.

McGonagall and Flitwick were the best teachers, I could have.

I groaned, and headed down to the Pitch.

Practice for the Huffenpuff match.

Whoopie!

Shooting goals and such, it was hilarious seeing Fred and George goofing around on their brooms.

I laughed along with the others and we finished for the night.

I headed up to the Common Room, done a bit of 'light' reading before heading to bed.

I went into a deep slumber...

_Dream..._

_Somehow I had found myself standing in the Great Hall, in a body. _

_"Saffia!" _

_It was my head that snapped up to land my gaze on Gryffindor. _

_He looked at me and placed his lips to my neck, before leaving me in the Hall. _

_Whispers drew to me, beckoning me forward, in Greek. _

_I take a step forward and a pillar stands before me, symbols emblazed in Latin and Egyptian Hieroglyphs. _

_I chanted in Old High Gallifreyan and the pillar 'clicked' before spiralling downwards into the stone. _

_I wanted to push myself from this body and examine the pillar before it closed on me. _

_'No!' _

_I yell _

I jolt forwards in bed and gasp, what the hell had I dreamed?

* * *

**:O **

**Shoutouts to Pwnie3, Cookie Spasms and Xby for reviewing! You guys are awesome! :D**

**I don't normally do this, but I shall only as for TWO reviews for this chapter, I thinks its awesome that this has over 5,000 views but please please please REVIEW! **


	20. Chapter 19

**:O I am so surprised that this had reached over 6,500 reads/views! I am SO HAPPY GUYS :D XD :'D In addition to this achievement, I will write you a long chapter plus a wee sneak peak to the next one, sorta a preview XD**

**Enjoy! **

* * *

Sophie's POV ~

Those nightmares keeping getting worse, and better yet, occurring every night. Despite the fact I got a potion to help from Snape, it still didn't work.

I feel more crabby and annoyed more than ever.

'Why is this happening to me? I want to open that entrance!'

I shake my head and focus on my potion, Draught of Living Death to be precise.

I was partnered up with Lara and I sensed that there was something off about her. I mean, who has vibrant violet eyes?!

I angrily chop ingredients and put them in the cauldron.

"You okay, Sophie?" She looks at me.

"Do you think I'm okay? You see me every night in the dormitory, because I have nightmares. Do you honestly have to be SO dumb?" I rant.

"Miss Potter, 5 points from Gryffindor" Snape bellows.

I look to the table and finish my potion. My potion. She done nothing on it.

Snape sauntered over to the table and stared in amazement at my potion.

"Unbelievable" He mutters.

He clears his throat and tests my potion. Done to perfection.

"10 points to Gryffindor for an uncanny potion. Did you cheat, Potter?"

"No Sir, natural instincts"

Lara scoffs at me.

Seriously what is her problem?

The bell goes off for next class.

"Sophie wait"

I stop, Snape never called me by my first name, ever.

"Are your dreams still occurring?"

I nod

"The same one?"

I nod again.

"Its best if you tell Dumbledore, I'll let you out of Transfiguration"

My eyes widened, Snape never does this. Why?

I head on up to Dumbledore's Office and recite the password, before sitting opposite Dumbledore.

"What is it, Sophie?"

I sigh and begin my story.

* * *

"Sir, I've been having dreams, its been happening every night since the hellhound attacked and more coincidently, the dreams are the exact same one. Its all so vivid and surreal."

"Can you describe me what you see?"

I close my eyes and perfectly picture it.

"I am looking through the eyes of another, she mutters in a foreign tongue and there is a pillar. Like an obelisk from Egyptian times, it is inscribed with symbols. Symbols that belong to Latin and Egyptian times. I can't make clear of what it says but from what I do know, it is encased in the Great Hall. Some strange power draws me to it. The woman looks down at a black scribe carved with circle, she mutters those and the pillar disappears. And the thing is, I cant help but shrug the idea that it is what the Sorting Hat referred to at the Sorting Feast. To start with, I thought the Founder's Hall at first, but then I realise that my father used it in his years, as a member of the Marauders."

His eyes gleam and looks at the note in my hand.

"I take it Snape let you out of Transfiguration?"

I nod "He said it was to tell you about this"

He looks sullen "As for your dreams, we are dealing with the most spoken question that surrounds Hogwarts. Who was the Founder's accomplice and what did she find here that was kept secret?"

I look down "I can answer you the first part, Head master, it what makes me to central to all this. The accomplice was my ancestor Saffia, her nom de plume, originally she was born in 1000BC as the Egyptian Goddess Isis. It ties with me because I'm her last living doppleganger"

His eyes widen "And are you informed of why she is here?"

I shook my head "No Sir, in all the possessions I have of her and when I visited her Pyramid, she bore no word of being here. Furthermore, I have gone through all the books in the Founder's Hall AND the section only younger years are allowed in the library, still nothing"

He smiles. What is he planning?

"My dear, I will give you permission to go through the restricted sections AND from my personal library.."

He wavers his hand to behind him, a small collection of books there.

"...It will make you important in this world. I can see sorrow in your eyes, how people cast you away because you shouldn't exist. This is your chance to make yourself well-known!"

His speech was really inspiring.

If I focus my dedication into this, then I can really solve this.

But, Dumbledore's eyes flickered to his library.

"Hmm, I don't recall taking out a book"

My head jerks up.

Dumbledore traces the outline.

"And I am sure, Sophie, that that book would be the solution. Where has it gone?"

Lara's POV ~

I've got to hide this book, I've got to keep a mark on it.

Sophie can't have it.

I watch in amazement, as the walls of the seventh floor appear to be doors and I venture into the room known as Come and Go Room or Room of Requirement.

I find a bookshelf, cast a spell on it, and head out.

Little did I know, it would be discovered sooner than I thought...

* * *

Sophie's POV ~

Several hours later, I headed to the library after dinner and had started the history part of Hogwarts in the restricted section.

Nothing.

I walk along the seventh floor, thinking about my nightmares and how they are solved.

I gasp as the walls turn into doors.

What is this?

I had a look in, and there seemed to be loads of things here.

I had a look around and smiled, a place to hide something.

My mind shot into focus and I found myself drawn to the small bookshelf in a corner.

I let my hand stick out and touch the books but I felt a bolt jolt through me.

What the devilry is this?

I look at the book clearer.

It IS the stolen book.

But how can I get it out without hurting myself?

A light bulb flashed and I shrunk the book and added it to my collection, on my bracelet with a levitation spell.

I did duplicate it and left the image, fake one there, with all the spells put it.

Someone put it there must have not wanted me to find it.

I did though head back to Dumbledore's office but a prefect stopped me.

Somebody from Slytherin.

"What is a slimy, short Gryffindor like you wandering out after hours?" He sneers.

God I hate Slytherins.

"For you information, I was finding something for the Headmaster and now I found it. So I'm heading up to his office"

He glares at me and heads off.

I practically run to his office, blurt the password and burst into his office.

From his desk, he, Snape and McGonagall look up to me.

"What requires your immediate attention that I can take away from my colleagues?" He asks.

I point to his bookshelf, out of breath, and he grins.

"So, you already found it? Where is it?"

I head to his desk and I let my fingertips hover over the charm and maximise the book, as it hands on his desk.

"I got it, Sir, but I can't look in it. There is some spell on it, preventing the reader from looking"

He grin widens.

"I shall award 100 points to you, this is the first step in the discovery. Now we have to solve the spell"

* * *

**Sneak peak at the next chapter review guys! :D If I can reach 20, it may be pushing it, but I WILL update! **

**This is in Lara's POV.**

_There is something wrong, I can feel it._

_I can sense it._

_I left the Common Room and headed to the Come and Go Room._

_I head into the corner and gasp, my eyes glowing._

_The book was gone, and now, my mother will freak at me._

_How did she get it though?_


End file.
